Qui aurait cru que
by yuki-604
Summary: Les équipes de Seirin, Kaijo, Touhou, et Shutoku se retrouvent "par hasard" en camps d'entraînement au même endroit. Qui aurait cru que les choses se passeraient ainsi ? Qui aurait cru que...
1. Prologue

_Hello lecteurs et lectrices ! Me voici de retour, avec une fiction qui, cette fois-ci, sera une histoire complète en plusieurs chapitres. Je tiens notamment à remercier Vyersdra, qui m'a beaucoup encouragée en ce sens. Mais assez de blabla, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que... balbutia un Kagami hébété.

Derrière lui, le reste de l'équipe restait tout aussi stupéfait : Bouche bée et les yeux ronds, ils fixaient sans la voir vraiment la scène surréaliste qui était devant eux. Même Kuroko ne parvenait pas à conserver son air impassible face au tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Kagami retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole et s'écria, le doigt tendu vers ce que tous regardaient, en se tournant vers Riko :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ?

Et, de l'index, il désignait les équipes de Kaijo, Shutoku et Touhou rassemblées devant l'auberge, dont les membres se disputaient déjà, créant un véritable brouhaha.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt lorsque, après plusieurs jours de réflexion, Riko avait annoncé qu'elle avait finalement choisi leur destination pour le camps d'entraînement de l'été : Une auberge spacieuse en pleine forêt, bon marché à cause de son isolement qui lui attirait peu de touristes, qui possédait des sources chaudes et, plus important, située non loin d'un superbe et immense gymnase, inoccupé durant l'été.

En voyant le petit sourire en coin de la jeune fille, tous les joueurs s'étaient doutés qu'il y avait anguille sous roche mais, même après avoir épluché les prospectus et les sites se rapportant à l'auberge, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. En plus, la pension était complète, ce qui leur épargnait donc la désastreuse cuisine de Riko, ce qui n'avait définitivement pas de prix. Ils avaient donc accepté.

A présent, ils comprenaient mieux l'air ravi qu'elle avait arboré tout le long du trajet ! Face au regard accusateur de Kagami, la coach prit son visage le plus innocent et s'exclama :

\- Oh ! Ben dis donc, quel hasard !

Les regards sombres qu'elle reçut en réponse lui firent comprendre que personne n'était dupe de sa comédie. Elle abandonna donc son air angélique et prit son expression la plus menaçante :

\- C'est-un-pur-hasard... Compris ? Articula-t-elle en détachant bien chaque mot.

Tous déglutirent, brusquement parcourus de frissons incontrôlables, et acquiescèrent avec ferveur :

\- Oui coach !

Son visage rayonnant réapparu aussitôt :

\- Super ! Alors on y va !

Et elle mena son équipe avec les autres. En les voyant s'approcher, les autres équipes grognèrent : un concert de protestations désapprobatrices s'éleva. Quelques exclamations fusèrent, se détachant des autres :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là, Seirin !

\- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

\- Rakuzan et Yosen sont les prochains, c'est ça ?

\- Kurokocchi !

\- Tetsu-kun !

Ces deux dernières exclamations, presque simultanées, furent aussitôt suivis d'un mouvement dans la foule et une silhouette fine, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés émergea de la marée de joueurs pour se jeter sur l'interpellé, vite suivi d'une tornade de cheveux roses. Riko s'esquiva pour aller rejoindre les autres coachs, qui discutaient avec la gérante de l'auberge.

Une voix rauque se fit entendre sur leur droite :

\- Sérieusement les gars, vous pouviez pas aller vous entraîner ailleurs ?

\- Ta gueule, Ahomine ! Réagit Kagami, si on avait su que t'étais là, on serait pas venus !

\- Bon sang, lâcha une voix un peu hautaine, Aho Asa avait bien prédit des contrariétés pour aujourd'hui, mais à ce point-là...

Kuroko, qui avait réussi à échapper à l'étreinte combinée de Kise et Momoi le salua poliment :

\- Bonjour, Midorima-kun.

Auquel l'interpellé répondit par un soupir excédé.

Un peu plus loin, Imayoshi et Kasamatsu discutaient sur un ton plus raisonnable :

\- De toute façon, on ne rentrera jamais tous, les coachs vont devoir trouver une solution.

\- Ils reviennent justement, on va bien voir...

En effet, les quatre coachs approchaient, l'air graves. Ils réclamèrent l'attention de leurs joueurs et, lorsqu'ils eurent obtenus le silence, le coach de Shutoku prit la parole :

\- Face à la situation, nous avons discuté avec la propriétaire de l'établissement, et nous sommes arrivés à un accord.

Le coach de Kaijo, qui avait mis sa cravate pour l'occasion, continua :

\- En fait, il se trouve que, contrairement aux apparences, l'auberge est assez grande pour tous nous accueillir. Nous allons donc en profiter, et ne rien changer à nos plans de départ.

Ces mots furent suivis d'une vague de protestations, mais qui s'éteignit vite sous les regards noirs des coachs.

L'air très détaché, le coach de Touhou enchaîna :

\- Mais la gérante de l'auberge est consciente des risques qu'entraîne la cohabitation forcée de joueurs rivaux, elle a donc été très claire : Elle ne veut ni ennui ni désordre dans son établissement, elle a donc posé ses conditions. Nous avions initialement prévu de vous faire dormir en groupe de cinq dans de grandes chambres, mais finalement, il n'y aura pas plus de deux personnes par chambres.

\- Et, conclut Riko en usant de sa voix la plus autoritaire, pour éviter des combinaisons désastreuses, nous déciderons nous-même des groupes, et uniquement entre personnes de la même équipe. Donc, inutile de venir nous demander de vous placer avec telle ou telle personne. Le premier d'entre vous qui déclenchera une bagarre, ou qui causera des problèmes de quelque façon que ce soit, subira une punition exemplaire, c'est clair ?

Tous les joueurs acquiescèrent, en jetant des regards perplexes aux membres de Seirin, qui paraissaient tout à coup étrangement terrifiés.

Chaque coach regroupa alors ses propres joueurs pour créer les groupes. Au final, il y eut : Kuroko et Kagami ; Hyuga et Teppei ; Mitobe et Koganei ; Izuki et Furihata ; les deux autres première année ensemble ; Aomine et Imayoshi ; Sakurai et Wakamatsu ; Kise et Kasamatsu ; Moriyama et Hayakawa ; Midorima et Takao et enfin, en tant que seules représentantes féminines, Riko et Momoi.

Globalement, les groupes convenaient à tout le monde, et les joueurs attrapèrent leurs valises pour se diriger vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Au même moment, Riko et le coach de Touhou attrapèrent respectivement Teppei et Imayoshi :

-Je compte sur toi pour t'assurer qu'Aomine restera tranquille, glissa l'homme au capitaine.

-Restez calmes tous les deux, ordonnait Riko de son côté. S'il te plaît, tu es le plus raisonnable des deux, veille à ne pas faire de vagues, je compte sur toi.

Les deux joueurs hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent les autres.

Les quatre coachs, restés seuls devant le bâtiment, échangèrent un regard victorieux, juste avant de pousser un très long soupir : La semaine promettait d'être longue...

...

Et encore, s'ils avaient su !

* * *

Bon, tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que cette fic n'est pas yaoi, les groupes dans les chambres ne mèneront donc à aucune scène graveleuses. Ensuite... rien x) A la prochaine donc, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! C'est toujours extrêmement motivant !


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je poste finalement ce chapitre, bien plus tôt que prévu, car j'ai été envahie par une inspiration inattendue pour cette histoire, qui m'a permis d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Pour conserver cette avance aussi prudente que confortable, je ne publierai pas tout d'un coup, loin de là, mais bon, voila quoi :) _

_Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, comme toujours ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Notamment Sab et Yuu que je n'ai pas pu remercier par message. _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

La gérante de l'auberge était une petite femme sèche, à la silhouette ratatinée par le temps. Les années s'étaient gravées sur son visage pointu en de profondes rides, qui lui donnaient un air sévère. Cette impression était confirmée par son maintient bien droit, digne, ses cheveux gris soigneusement coiffés en un chignon simple, et le regard tranchant et inflexible qu'elle portait sur ce qui l'entourait. Ses yeux, d'un gris acier, plus sombre que les yeux de Takao, semblaient voir au plus profond de l'âme, et provoquaient souvent le malaise de ses interlocuteurs. Elle était habillée d'un kimono traditionnel noir, qui indiquait sa condition de femme mariée. Sobre, il possédait pour seul motif des fleurs et un éventail sur le bas des jambes.

Son mari n'était pas bien grand non plus, mais contrairement à sa femme, il était plutôt bedonnant. Son visage rond luisait d'une fine couche de transpiration, et il se dégageait de lui une impression de bienveillance et de chaleur. Ses cheveux se faisaient rares sur son crâne, et il ne cessait d'essuyer ses mains potelées sur son propre kimono. Le sien était marron sombre, mais tout aussi formel que celui de sa femme. En voyant le couple, il était aisé de voir qui dirigeait réellement l'auberge.

Menés par la gérante et le gérant, les quatre équipes se déplaçaient dans le couloir, s'engouffrant par deux, au fur et à mesure, dans les chambres qu'on leur désignait. Bien évidemment, les conversations allaient bon train, chacun y allant de son commentaire sur la situation actuelle :

\- C'est vraiment génial de se retrouver réunis comme ça au même endroit ! S'extasiait Kise.

Mais il se tut vite sous le coup de coude que Kasamatsu lui asséna dans l'estomac.

\- Hurle pas comme ça abruti ! Y'a pas de quoi se réjouir !

\- Mais, Kasamatsu-sempai... !

\- Il a raison, grommela Aomine, ça va être le bordel. Tellement chiant... J'aurai dû rester chez moi...

\- Ne dis pas ça, Dai-chan ! Le réprimanda Momoi. Ça va être amusant ! Même Tetsu-kun est là...

\- Et le Bakagami avec... lâcha le bronzé.

\- Quoi, t'as un problème, Ahomine ?

\- Ne commencez pas tous les deux, ordonna Midorima. La situation est déjà assez pénible sans devoir y ajouter vos singeries.

\- Allons Shin-chan, ne sois pas si froid ! On sait tous que voir tes anciens camarades te fait plaisir, pouffa Takao, pendant que Kagami et Aomine hurlaient au shooter qu'il pouvait garder ses réflexions.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Takao, dit l'intéressé d'une voix pincée en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Je suis désolé, se manifesta soudain Sakurai, avant de se faire embarquer par un Wakamatsu visiblement au bord de l'explosion qui les fit entrer tous les deux dans la chambre désignée.

\- Pourquoi il s'excusait encore, le champignon ? Grogna un Hyuga passablement irrité.

\- Allons, allons, calmes-toi Hyuga, lança Teppei, qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Tais-toi Kiyoshi ! T'étais passé où d'ailleurs ?

\- Sempai, lâcha doucement Kuroko, faisant violemment sursauter ses deux aînés, vous devriez parler moins fort, la gérante vous fusille du regard...

Les deux garçons se turent aussitôt et entrèrent dans la chambre désignée, courbant le dos en passant devant le regard féroce de la vieille femme.

Un peu derrière, Moriyama pleurnichait à propos du manque de présence féminine dans cette auberge, tandis que Hayakawa s'excitait tout seul à propos de quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Enfin, Kagami et Kuroko pénétrèrent dans la chambre qu'on leur avait attribuée. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux et que le groupe de joueurs restants se fut éloigné, le silence s'installa et le duo de Seirin poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Bon sang, quel bazar... souffla Kagami.

Kuroko ne répondit pas, mais le plus grand savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins.

L'américain se laissa glisser au sol, et goûta au silence apaisant qui flottait désormais autour d'eux. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à présent, trop pris par la situation, mais la salle était très belle et accueillante : Dans le style traditionnel japonais, la chambre était grande et vide, avec du bois sur les murs et des tatamis au sol. Les portes coulissantes faites avec du papier (des shojis, se rappela Kagami) du placard dissimulaient probablement deux futons et quelques couvertures. Au fond de la chambre, il y avait une autre porte coulissante et, curieux, Kagami se releva pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière :

C'était une terrasse en bois délimitée par une barrière basse, en bois également, qui donnait sur un jardin verdoyant, au centre duquel il y avait un petit étang paisible, par-dessus lequel passait un petit pont rouge décoratif. Tout autour du jardin, on voyait d'autres petites terrasses qui donnaient toutes sur le petit jardin, comme la leur. Le bâtiment de l'auberge avait visiblement été construit en forme de carré, le jardin était donc encerclé par ces petites terrasses. Kagami retourna dans la chambre, prêt à faire part de sa découverte à son ombre, quand il entendit un son honni :

\- Wouaf !

Il se figea sur place, croyant avoir mal entendu, mais ses yeux lui confirmèrent qu'il n'en était rien : Kuroko venait de sortir Numéro Deux de son sac. Le dunker poussa alors un cri déchirant, où se mêlaient rage et désespoir. Il ressorti à toute vitesse sur la terrasse et ferma la porte coulissante derrière lui de toutes ses forces. A cet instant, la porte de la terrasse voisine s'ouvrit également, laissant passer Hyuga et la tête de Teppei.

\- Kagami ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Interrogea ce dernier.

Les mains plaquées contre la porte pour empêcher son coéquipier de l'ouvrir, l'américain répondit, des trémolos dans la voix :

\- Kuroko a emmené son foutu cabot !

\- Et ? C'est pour ça que tu gueules comme ça ? Râla Hyuga, visiblement toujours de mauvais poil.

\- L'auberge accepte les animaux, y'a pas de problème, sourit Teppei.

\- Bien sur qu'il y a un problème ! Ce truc se balade en liberté dans la chambre !

Les deux autres soupirèrent, blasés.

\- Je m'en fiche. Réglez ça entre vous, et ne hurlez plus ! Je veux pas que la coach s'en mêle, lâcha Hyuga avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, manquant refermer la porte sur la tête de Teppei.

Kagami, de son côté, s'était figé : L'intervention de Riko aggraverait les choses, à coup sûr : Elle aimait trop ce truc plein de poils pour avoir un avis objectif sur la question, elle serait forcément du côté du joueur fantôme sur ce coup-là. Non, il fallait qu'il règle le problème du clebs avec son coéquipier, maintenant !

Justement, la voix neutre et basse de Kuroko se fit entendre depuis l'autre côté de la porte :

\- Kagami-kun.

Malgré son envie de hurler sur son coéquipier, le dunker gardait en tête l'avertissement de Hyuga et grogna en baissant la voix :

\- Kuroko, enfoiré ! Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue !

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le choix, je n'ai trouvé personne pour s'occuper de lui.

\- C'était pas une raison pour l'emmener ici ! T'aurai pu le laisser chez toi !

Malgré sa colère, Kagami n'avait pu empêcher une note plaintive de se glisser dans sa voix. Il entendit un soupir agacé de l'autre côté de la porte, et quand son ombre reprit la parole, sa voix s'était faite plus ferme :

\- Et le laisser mourir de faim ? Non, tu va devoir faire avec. Ne fais pas l'enfant, Kagami-kun.

Comme à chaque fois que son coéquipier lui faisait des remontrances, Kagami se sentit mortifié : Les reproches ne sont jamais agréables à entendre, mais venant d'un homme invisible comme Kuroko, c'était encore pire. Aussi honteux que vexé, il lâcha la porte, que Kuroko fit coulisser. Ce dernier tomba nez-à-nez avec sa lumière qui, l'air boudeur, détournait la tête, tout en jetant de furtifs coup d'œil dans la chambre pour localiser la bête.

-Pas question que cette bestiole dorme dans la même pièce que moi, prévint-il.

Le plus petit lui lança un regard, aussi indéchiffrable que d'ordinaire :

-Tu as une solution à proposer ?

Kagami acquiesça et désigna du pouce le jardin derrière lui :

-On pourrait le laisser dehors. C'est un espace fermé, il s'échappera pas, et il sera mieux là qu'enfermé. En plus, si la pension accepte les animaux, ils ont peut-être des niches.

Kuroko se décala pour voir le fameux jardin, que l'imposante silhouette de Kagami lui cachait jusqu'alors. Dès qu'il l'eut sous les yeux, l'américain vit l'expression de son ombre se modifier. Oh, c'était très léger, presque imperceptible, mais pour lui qui le fréquentait si souvent, c'était visible, et il devina à ses yeux brillants qu'il adorait le jardin.

-Tu as des bonnes idées, parfois, Kagami-kun.

-Que... Comment ça, ''parfois'' ? Ingrat !

A cet instant, Numéro Deux jaillit de la chambre, se faufila entre les jambes des deux garçons, sauta par-dessus la petite barrière de la terrasse et fonça dans le jardin en aboyant joyeusement à qui mieux-mieux. L'américain bondit aussitôt dans la chambre, poussant avec lui son camarade qui lui barrait la route et claqua à nouveau la porte. Il se sentait déjà épuisé.

-Je tiendrai jamais une semaine à ce rythme... soupira-t-il.

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton attitude envers Numéro deux, objecta Kuroko. Il est tout petit et clairement inoffensif.

-La ferme, grommela Kagami. Allons faire un tour, que je me change les idées. Et ton foutu clébard reste là où il est !

Dans une chambre un peu plus loin, Imayoshi et Aomine défaisaient leur bagage dans le silence le plus total.

Finalement, l'as engagea la conversation :

-Comment ça se fait que ça soit toi qui te retrouve avec moi ? Je pensais que le coach t'aurai casé avec un des anciens...

-Que veux-tu, il fallait bien quelqu'un ! Avec Wakamatsu vous vous seriez entre-tués, et tu aurai exploité Sakurai jusqu'à l'épuisement, alors me voilà.

-Tsss !

La conversation s'arrêta là et, d'un commun accord, les deux garçons décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en attendant le repas.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Midorima défaisait sagement sa valise, rangeant avec minutie ses affaires sous le regard goguenard de Takao, vautré sur le tapis.

-Comme prévu venant de toi Shin-chan, toujours aussi méticuleux, disait-il. Tes affaires sont parfaitement pliées ! Regarde, c'est à ça que devrait ressembler le sac d'un lycéen en voyage !

Il ouvrit son propre sac, où des tas d'objets divers et pas forcément identifiés s'empilaient les uns sur les autres dans un joyeux capharnaüm. Midorima jeta un coup d'œil au sac, puis il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, et se détourna :

-C'est toi qui n'est pas assez soigneux, Takao.

Cela fit rire son camarade, et le shooter l'ignora. Il finit de ranger ses affaires avant de se retourner vers le brun, qui avait roulé sur le dos.

-Tu ne défais pas ton sac ?

-Plus tard, bailla Takao, pour l'instant allons faire un tour, on en profitera pour acheter un truc à boire.

L'autre souffla, agacé, mais le suivit tout de même.

Et c'est ainsi que Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Imayoshi, Midorima et Takao se retrouvèrent, totalement par hasard, devant le distributeur de boissons.

C'était un espace un peu à l'écart dans le bâtiment, situé près d'une large baie vitrée par laquelle on voyait une cour ronde bétonnée. Hormis un chat noir, qui se roulait en sol en ronronnant de bien-être, il n'y avait personne. Aomine et Imayoshi arrivèrent les premiers au distributeur, et eurent le temps de prendre chacun un soda bien frais avant que n'arrivent les quatre autres, presque simultanément.

Bien évidemment, à l'instant où ils s'aperçurent les uns les autres, Midorima, Kagami et Aomine firent une grimace dépitée. Les hostilités éclatèrent très vite entre les trois garçons, et le ton monta. Les trois autres préférèrent rester à l'écart. Imayoshi soupirait d'un air las, Takao pouffait plus ou moins discrètement, et Kuroko regardait la confrontation d'un air neutre, bien content pour une fois que son manque de présence lui épargne une participation au débat houleux qui venait de débuter.

On ne sait trop comment, la dispute entre les trois joueurs dériva sur la question si oui ou non il était possible de tirer lorsque l'on a un joueur devant et un joueur derrière soi, Aomine affirmant que oui, et les deux autres s'entêtant à dire que non.

-Venez, y'a de la place là, dans la cour, je vais vous montrer !

-Imbécile, tu n'as même pas de ballon, dit Midorima d'un air extrêmement condescendant.

-T'es aveugle Midorima ? Y'en a un qui traîne juste là, dehors !

Se disputant toujours, les trois garçons ouvrirent la porte vitrée, la franchirent et refermèrent derrière eux.

S'ils avaient su alors que le fait de sortir à ce moment-là entraînerait tout ce qui suivit durant cette semaine, nul doute qu'ils auraient abandonné leur dispute stérile...


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Me revoilà avec la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

\- Et tiens ! Vous voyez que j'avais raison !

En sueurs, les trois garçons haletaient. Aomine venait de leur faire la démonstration, par trois fois, qu'il était capable de tirer, même avec un adversaire dans son dos en plus du bloc à l'avant.

Pestant intérieurement, mais tous deux trop fiers pour admettre avoir eu tort, Midorima et Kagami gardèrent un silence prudent, et se dirigèrent vers la baie vitrée.

A travers, ils purent voir leurs coéquipiers respectifs, visiblement en pleine conversation. Imayoshi et Takao souriaient, et même Kuroko avait les lèvres légèrement relevées. Contrairement à eux, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Midorima ouvrit la baie vitrée, et les trois garçons se turent, surpris. Puis Imayoshi leur adressa son célèbre sourire tordu et demanda :

\- Ça y est ? Vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamins ?

\- On est pas des gamins ! S'offusqua Kagami, tandis que Midorima approuvait sans rien dire.

\- Je donne raison à Imayoshi-san, vous n'agissiez par comme des lycéens matures, dit lentement Kuroko, s'attirant les approbations de ses deux nouveaux amis.

\- Tais-toi Tetsu, grommela Aomine. Je transpire de partout, je vais au bain, moi...

Et il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Imayoshi soupira et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents à propos du caractère de leur as.

Kagami grogna, s'attirant les regards des joueurs restants :

\- Moi aussi j'aimerai me laver, mais j'ai aucune envie de voir davantage la tronche de ce mec, grommela-t-il.

L'espace d'un instant, les autres garçons visualisèrent la scène : Aomine et Kagami, seuls, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et personne pour les arrêter en cas de dérapage… Ils frissonnèrent de concert : La salle de bain n'y résisterait pas. Et puis il y avait l'avertissement de Riko sur ce qui se produirait en cas de bagarre…

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a aussi des douches individuelles, indiqua négligemment Imayoshi, avant d'ajouter d'un ton las : Bon, je vais y aller aussi, histoire de m'assurer qu'Aomine ne fasse pas n'importe quoi…

\- A plus tard, Imayoshi-san, salua poliment Kuroko.

\- Bye bye ! S'exclama Takao en secouant joyeusement la main.

Le capitaine de Touhou leur sourit en retour, faisant tressaillir Kagami et Midorima, qui se demandaient bien ce qui s'était passé pour que ces trois-là s'entendent brusquement si bien. Le shooter regarda son coéquipier, agacé, et lâcha en s'éloignant :

\- On y va, Takao.

Lequel n'eut d'autre choix que de lui courir après :

\- Hé, attends moi, Shin-chan !

Kuroko et Kagami échangèrent un regard, puis se séparèrent, l'un à la recherche des douches, l'autre pour aller voir son chien.

-/-

Izuki et Furihata avaient eux aussi quitté leur chambre et erraient dans les couloir, l'œil vague. Ils passèrent devant une affiche encadrée, visiblement assez vieille, qui faisait la pub du Festival du Printemps des Mots. Izuki s'arrêta devant, l'air très concentré. Furihata, surpris, fit encore quelques pas avant de s'en rendre compte et dû faire demi-tour. Un instant, il resta perplexe devant l'attitude de son aîné et s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand Izuki s'écria d'une voix sonore et triomphante :

\- Le Printemps des Mots… ils devaient avoir de sacrés maux de tête !

Et Furihata resta interdit devant l'air fier et victorieux du garçon. Vraiment, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, il n'avait jamais compris les blagues de son aîné, et il n'avait pas le cran de faire comme Hyuga et de lui ordonner de se taire. Cependant, quelqu'un le tira de sa triste situation :

\- Ouhla, Izuki, le niveau de tes jeux de mots est de pire en pire, lança une voix familière.

Izuki et Furihata se retournèrent, pour voir Koganei et Mitobe qui avançaient vers eux. Mitobe, toujours muet, approuva les paroles de son camarade par un léger hochement de tête.

\- Pas du tout, protesta Izuki, vous ne comprenez pas la subtilité, c'est tout !

Koganei ricana d'un air sceptique, pendant que les commissures des lèvres de Mitobe se relevaient un peu.

Une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin dans le couloir, livrant le passage aux deux autres premières années de l'équipe de Seirin. Voyant l'air perdu et un peu stressé de Furihata, ils le rejoignirent pour assister à la dispute amicale entre Izuki et Koganei, dont le muet Mitobe semblait être l'arbitre. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car ils furent interrompus :

-Oh, Seirin ! S'écria une voix joyeuse.

Et Kise les rejoignit, accompagné par un Kasamatsu visiblement réticent, qui gardait les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

-Dites ! Vous auriez pas vu Kurokocchi ou Kagamicchi ?

Les joueurs de Seirin secouèrent la tête. Le blond parût un instant déçu, mais cela ne dura pas et, passant son bras autour des épaules de Koganei, qu'il dépassait pratiquement d'une tête, il prit un air de conspirateur :

\- Au fait, murmura-t-il du ton avec lequel on révèle des secrets, on vient de passer devant la salle où se réunissent les coachs. Ils discutaient de nos programmes d'entraînement. Ça va pas être une partie de plaisir à mon avis !

Étouffant un petit rire, il ajouta :

\- D'ailleurs, la pire c'était votre coach ! Elle proposait des idées de mala… Aie !

D'un coup de pied bien placé, Kasamatsu venait de faire taire son cadet :

-Et ça te fait rire, toi ? Gronda-t-il en le frappant à nouveau, je te signale qu'on va devoir le suivre aussi, son foutu entraînement !

-Mais Sempai ! Aie, arrête !

Izuki fronça les sourcils :

\- Comment ça, vous allez suivre notre entraînement ?

Kasamatsu reposa son pied au sol en soupirant, laissant à Kise la tâche d'expliquer :

\- D'après ce qu'on a compris, on aura un moment d'entraînement en commun chaque jour.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Interrogea Koganei, perplexe.

\- Va savoir, dit Kasamatsu en haussant les épaules. Vous avez qu'à demander à votre coach, après tout c'est elle qui a lancé l'idée.

Après un instant de réflexion, il ajouta :

\- Elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

A ces mots, les six joueurs de Seirin qui leur faisaient face arborèrent soudainement une grimace épouvantée.

-/-

Plus tard, une fois que tous se furent finalement réunis, à la demande des coachs, dans le réfectoire, ils annoncèrent enfin quel serai le programme pour la semaine. Comme Kise et Kasamatsu l'avaient dit, ils commencèrent pas annoncer que, quitte à se trouver réunis, autant s'entraîner ensemble, lors de deux heures d'entraînement en commun. La rumeur avait déjà circulée, et personne ne fut surpris. Chaque jour, ce serait un des coachs des quatre équipes qui organiserait l'entraînement en commun.

\- Coach, puis-je poser une question ? Interrogea Midorima.

\- Bien sur.

\- Pour quelle raison nous entraînerons nous ensemble ?

Ce fut Riko qui répondit :

\- Nous avons pensé qu'il était avantageux pour nous tous que chaque équipe s'entraîne sous la direction d'un autre coach pour une période limitée. Cela vous permettra d'expérimenter des méthodes différentes, et d'obtenir l'avis d'un œil neuf sur vos capacités.

\- Néanmoins, pour ne pas dévoiler inutilement les progrès de nos joueurs respectifs, le reste de l'entraînement se fera séparément, ajouta le coach de Kaijo d'une vois ferme.

\- La gérante de l'auberge nous a fort gentiment appris qu'il existait deux autres gymnases, à côté du gymnase principal présenté sur les prospectus. Ils sont de taille plus modeste, mais utilisable. Cependant, il n'y a que trois gymnases pour quatre équipes. L'équipe restante s'entraînera donc en extérieur. Nous effectueront un roulement pour savoir quelle équipe s'entraînera où chaque jour, poursuivi le coach de Touhou en enroulant une de ses longues mèches autour de son doigt. Quant à l'entraînement de demain…

Les trois coachs masculins évitaient de regarder leur homologue féminin, et le coach de Touhou conclut très vite, comme à contrecœur :

\- L'entraînement en commun se déroulera sous la houlette de la coach de Seirin, Aida Riko.

A la surprise des autres joueurs, tous les membres de Seirin pivotèrent comme un seul homme vers leur coach en pâlissant à vue d'œil. Pris d'un funeste pressentiment, les autres joueurs la regardèrent à leur tour, et la virent qui souriait, aux anges. L'aura de profonde satisfaction qu'elle dégageait leur donna inexplicablement des frissons dans le dos. Un gémissement étouffé s'éleva du côté de Seirin, et les trois autres équipes eurent de véritables sueurs froides. Que pouvait donc bien cacher l'entraînement de ce petit bout de femme pour provoquer de telles réactions chez ses joueurs ?

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car le coach de Kaijo, fidèle à sa réputation, annonça qu'il était temps de manger pour ''se remettre de toutes ces émotions''. La fin de sa phrase déplut à Riko qui l'apostropha :

\- Comment ça ''remettre de leurs émotions'' ? Dîtes que je les traumatise aussi !

La réponse du bedonnant coach se perdit dans le brouhaha général provoqué par la reprise des conversations. Les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les longues tables de bois et s'assirent sur les bancs, en bois également. Le raclement des pieds en bois sur le sol ajouta au vacarme ambiant, et il devient vite impossible de s'entendre. Enfin, tout le monde fut installé, et un calme relatif revint.

Kagami fixait les portes menant à la cuisine avec avidité, son estomac gargouillant dans un boucan de tous les diables qui lui attirait les regards amusés de ses voisins.

Kuroko, qui s'était glissé à côté de lui aussi discrètement que d'ordinaire, se releva soudain, faisant violemment sursauter tout ceux qui l'entourait. Il annonça qu'il allait demander pour la niche et s'éloigna en direction de la table où était assis le gérant, seul. Sa femme s'était éclipsée un peu plus tôt pour vérifier où en était les choses en cuisine.

Kagami vit Takao relever la tête au passage de Kuroko et le suivre un instant des yeux, et l'américain se dit que décidément la capacité du brun à voir son partenaire était vraiment surprenante. Autour de lui, chacun discutait avec ses voisins, et une question, un peu plus loin, capta son attention :

\- A qui est le chien qui aboyait dans le jardin tout à l'heure ?

La question émanait d'un blond, assez grand, l'air colérique. Il était de Touhou, se rappela Kagami.

\- C'est le chien de Kuroko Tetsuya, désolé ! S'affola aussitôt un garçon fluet à sa droite.

\- Il a l'accord des propriétaires, ajouta Imayoshi pour couper court au coup de sang qu'il voyait venir.

\- Ouai ben, j'espère qu'il ne va pas aboyer cette nuit… grommela le blond.

Un énorme éclat de rire interrompit alors toutes les conversations, et tous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit : Le gérant riait à gorge déployée, sa large carcasse secouée par le fou rire, tout en assénant de grandes claques dans le dos de Kuroko. Ce dernier chancelait sous la force des bourrades. Enfin, le gérant se calma et, essuyant ses yeux larmoyants, reprit sa conversation avec Kuroko d'un ton plus calme. Finalement, Kuroko s'inclina et retourna à sa table. Une fois installé à sa place, il s'aperçut qu'il était, une fois n'est pas coutume, la cible de tous les regards dans lesquels brillait une lueur de franche curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda finalement Kagami, se faisant le porte-parole général.

\- Je lui ai demandé pour la niche, et quand il m'a demandé pourquoi j'en avais besoin, j'ai expliqué que mon camarade de chambre était terrifié par un mignon petit chiot, répondit Kuroko d'un air neutre.

Sa réponse souleva quelques ricanements, dont celui d'Aomine qui sauta sur l'occasion :

\- Oh ? Le grand Kagami Taiga a peur d'une petite boule de poils ?

Mais Kagami, écarlate, ne l'entendit même pas, occupé à apostropher son ombre :

\- Kuroko, enfoiré, pourquoi tu racontes ça à tout le monde ?!

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer les faits, répondit tranquillement l'agressé.

Au yeux de tous, le passeur paraissait aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire, mais il ne pouvait tromper Kagami et Aomine, qui le connaissait tout deux trop bien pour ne pas remarquer l'imperceptible sourire qui relevait ses lèvres.

Cela fit rire le bronzé de plus belle, tandis que l'américain, aussi furieux qu'embarrassé, insultait copieusement son camarade. Mais son attention fut détournée par les portes de la cuisine qui pivotèrent enfin pour laisser entrer des serveurs chargés d'énormes marmites. Ils firent le tour des tables, servant de généreuses parts aux joueurs affamés, lesquels grognèrent de satisfaction avant de se jeter sur leurs assiettes. En entrée, on leur servit une traditionnelle soupe de légume, qui remporta l'unanimité parmi les joueurs comme parmi les coachs.

Hyuga et Teppei échangèrent un regard entendu, visiblement traversés par la même pensée pendant qu'à côté d'eux Koganei marmonnait, la bouche pleine :

\- Dire qu'on aurait pu avoir à manger la cuisine de la coach au lieu de cette délicieuse soupe… !

Et les membres de Seirin sourirent, l'air à la fois amusés et immensément soulagés, ce qui intrigua une fois de plus les autres équipes : Mais sérieusement, il se passait quoi avec la coach de Seirin ? Mais aucun d'entre eux n'osa poser la question, et le repas se poursuivit. Les marmites de soupe furent vite vidées, et un curry de bœuf la remplaça. Chacun avala sa part, sous l'œil amusé des cuisiniers qui resservaient les garçons dès qu'ils le demandaient, remerciant la gérante qui leur avait conseillé de faire double ration. Mais avec Kagami, ils étaient tombés sur un os : Le garçon n'en finissait plus de terminer son assiette et de se resservir, et les cuisiniers virent, sans rien pouvoir y faire, leur stock de curry se faire impitoyablement engloutir par l'insatiable américain.

Les autres joueurs, qui avaient terminé leur plat depuis longtemps, observaient Kagami s'empiffrer. Ceux de Seirin semblaient blasés, alors que les membres de Shutoku, Touhou et Kaijo restaient stupéfaits devant son incroyable appétit.

En dessert, il n'y eut qu'une pomme par personne, les cuisiniers ayant comptés sur les vertus bourratives du curry pour caler l'estomac des joueurs. Peine perdue pour Kagami, qui avait encore faim après avoir englouti le fruit, ce que les cuisiniers vécurent comme un échec personnel. Enfin le repas s'acheva et tous les joueurs, précédés des entraîneurs, quittèrent le réfectoire sous le regard de défi des cuisiniers qui se jurèrent de réussir à rassasier le monstre le lendemain.

Les coachs ordonnèrent aux joueurs de rejoindre leurs chambres immédiatement pour être en forme le lendemain, et tous obtempérèrent.

Sur le chemin, Takao remarqua que Midorima regardait sans cesse autour de lui en remontant ses lunettes, l'air concentré. Il l'interrogea donc à ce sujet, et l'autre répondit :

\- Ce bâtiment est ancien, malgré les apparences… Au moins un siècle. Si ça se trouve, il a été bâti pendant la période d'Edo...

Takao ne connaissait pas très bien l'architecture, mais il ne trouva pas une seconde étonnant que Midorima s'y intéresse. Jugeant cependant l'occasion trop belle, il répondit avec un sourire narquois :

\- Ah ? Tu sais que ce genre de bâtiment est souvent hanté, Shin-chan ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Takao… soupira le shooter.

L'espace d'un court instant, Midorima regretta l'absence d'Akashi. Nul doute que l'Empereur, lui, aurait su déceler si la bâtisse était aussi vieille qu'il le pensait, et il aurait compris l'intérêt de Midorima. Ils auraient même pu en discuter, entre amateurs… Mais il aurait probablement coupé court au débat avec une affirmation, argumentant qu'il était absolu et ne pouvait se tromper. Cela valait-il mieux qu'un coéquipier qui parlait de fantôme ? Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Plus loin derrière eux, Kise avait entendu la conversation et, s'agrippant à Kasamatsu, il demanda d'une voix tendue :

\- Kasamatsu-sempai, tu crois qu'il y a vraiment des fantômes ?

\- Bien sur que non, idiot, répondit l'interpellé en lui assénant un coup derrière la tête avec le plat de la main.

\- Toi aussi tu as peur des esprits, Sempai ? Interrogea le blond en se massant le crâne.

En réponse, le capitaine le propulsa dans leur chambre d'un puissant coup de pied.

\- Des… Des fantômes ? Frissonna Furihata.

\- Soyez pas débiles, lâcha Aomine de sa voix grave, les fantômes ça existe pas.

\- Tu es sûr ? Dit Kuroko, toujours neutre. Quand j'étais petit, j'entendais souvent quelque chose marcher dans mon plafond.

\- C'était un rat ou un chat… soupira son ancienne lumière.

Le passeur haussa les épaules et rentra dans sa chambre sans rien ajouter, suivi de Kagami.

Songeurs, les joueurs restants gardèrent un silence pensif.

-Moi, j'ai toujours adoré les histoires de fantôme, finit par dire Imayoshi, son sourire tordu aux lèvres.

\- Pas étonnant, chuchota Koganei, juste avant qu'Izuki ne s'exclame :

\- Les fantômes sont sans-tome !

\- Izuki, va te coucher, ordonna Hyuga d'une voix lasse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire… ? Interrogea Wakamatsu d'un air perplexe.

\- Aucune idée, rit Teppei avec un large sourire.

Tout monde soupira, et ils se séparèrent pour entrer dans leurs chambres respectives, se couchant aussitôt. Et ils avaient bien raison, car c'était la seule et unique nuit paisible qu'ils passeraient dans cette auberge.

Quand ils se levèrent le lendemain matin, les ennuis commencèrent...

* * *

... Oui, bon j'admets qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose au final dans ce chapitre, mais j'en avais besoin pour poser la situation, et si j'avais collé ce chapitre au suivant, il aurait été bien trop long ^^"

Donc ce sera tout pour cette fois ! J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu. A votre avis, à quels genre d'ennuis ils vont devoir faire face ? Je vous laisse sur cette question ô combien torturante ! A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) ! Voila la suite de ce camps d'entraînement qui décidément n'est pas de tout repos ! Mais jugez par vous-même. Bonne lecture !

Quand Kagami se réveilla le lendemain matin, il lui fallut un instant pour reconnaître la pièce où il se trouvait. Le plafond lui semblait étrangement haut et était en bois, alors que le sien était peint en blanc. Abruti de sommeil, il tourna la tête, et son regard se posa sur le futon défait et vide un peu plus loin. Après une seconde d'incompréhension, il se rappela de l'auberge et, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se leva, s'étira, se demandant vaguement depuis quand Kuroko était levé : Comme de bien entendu, son camarade avait été discret comme une ombre et il n'avait rien entendu. Sans doute avait-il été voir son fichu cabot. N'ayant absolument aucune envie de se retrouver face au monstre, et poussé par les grondements de son estomac, il sorti de la chambre et prit la direction du réfectoire.

Quand il entra, il vit que quelques joueurs étaient là et s'étaient réunis à une table. Il en reconnut quelques uns : Sakurai et Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Hayakawa, et Kise. Les autres n'étaient pas des joueurs réguliers des équipes adverses. Pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Kagami mit un moment à se rendre compte de l'ambiance qui flottait autour des joueurs : L'air un peu tendus, les garçons jetaient de fréquents coups d'œil autour d'eux, discutant à voix basse. Un peu surpris, Kagami remplit son plateau pour le petit déjeuner avant de les rejoindre.

\- C'est la faute de Takao, de Shutoku, chuchotait Kise, à en parler comme ça il les as énervés !

\- Yo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Kagami en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Kise est persuadé que des fantômes se sont manifestés, soupira Kasamatsu.

\- Mais Sempai ! Tu as bien entendu ce que disent les autres !

Un garçon de Kaijo que Kagami ne connaissait pas expliqua :

\- On est arrivés les premiers pour déjeuner, il y a près d'une heure, le cuistot commençait à peine à servir les bols. Il n'en avait mit que cinq quand on a commencé à faire la queue, tous les trois.

Il se désigna lui-même, un de ses camarades, puis Hayakawa.

\- C'était moi le premier de la file, reprit le deuxième garçon, et je suis sûr d'avoir vu cinq bols. Pourtant, quand je me suis approché pour prendre le mien, il n'y en avait plus que quatre ! Alors qu'on était seuls dans la salle !

Sakurai déglutit bruyamment, clairement effrayé :

\- C'est un f… Fantôme !

\- Bien sûr que non, s'irrita Wakamatsu, il devait y avoir que quatre bols depuis le début, vous avez mal vu !

Les autres protestèrent avec véhémence, maintenant qu'il y avait bien cinq bols au départ.

\- De toute façon, même le cuistot à confirmé qu'une part avait disparue ! S'exclama Hayakawa.

Kise et Sakurai blêmirent, tandis que les autres restaient silencieux.

-Mais c'est stupide, objecta Kagami, la bouche pleine, les fantômes ne mangent pas, pourquoi ils voleraient de la bouffe ?

\- Il a peut-être pris ça pour une offrande ? Supposa Imayoshi.

A cet instant, un cri strident et indéniablement féminin retentit dans le couloir. D'un même mouvement, tous les joueurs présent se précipitèrent vers la source du bruit, Kagami jetant un regard de regret à son petit-déjeuner inachevé.

Ils tombèrent sur Momoi, qui jetait des coups d'œil aux alentours en serrant ses bras autour de son corps. Elle était déjà entourée de plusieurs personnes qui l'assaillaient de questions. Aomine arriva cet instant et, se frayant un passage dans la foule, se planta devant son amie d'enfance, l'air inquiet :

\- Satsuki, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il jeta un regard menaçant sur les garçons autour d'eux, comme s'ils étaient responsables, et tous reculèrent d'un pas.

\- Dai-chan… balbutia l'interpellée, visiblement troublée, c'était très bizarre ! Je marchais dans le couloir, en tenant ma veste sous le bras quand j'ai vu que mon lacet était défait. Alors je me suis baissée pour le refaire, en posant ma veste par terre, et quand j'ai relevé les yeux, après avoir fini, ma veste était pliée et posée sur le fauteuil là-bas ! Pourtant, il n'y avait personne dans le couloir !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le point indiqué et tous purent voir qu'effectivement, la veste était soigneusement pliée sur le fauteuil indiqué. Des murmures envahirent aussitôt le couloir, vite couverts par l'exclamation de Kise :

\- Je vous l'avait dit, c'est un fantôme !

\- N'importe quoi, réagit Aomine.

\- Mais c'est la seule explication !

\- C'est vrai, confirma une voix, le couloir n'est pas si grand, si quelqu'un était passé à côté d'elle, Momoi-san l'aurait vu.

Personne ne trouva rien à répondre et les chuchotements reprirent de plus belle.

\- D'ailleurs, les garçons au self disaient quelque chose comme ça, aussi…

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ! Le cuistot disait qu'une part avait disparue !

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas trouvé mon tee-shirt favori ce matin…

\- La plante n'était pas de l'autre côté, hier soir ?!

Une légère angoisse s'emparait progressivement du groupe, et la panique aurait peut-être fini par éclater si les coachs de Shutoku, Touhou et Kaijo n'étaient pas arrivés sur ces entrefaits en demandant ce qui se passait. Devant le brouhaha incompréhensible que provoqua la question, le coach de Touhou déclara que cela n'avait aucune importance et ordonna à tous les joueurs de se rendre devant l'entrée de l'auberge.

Intérieurement soulagés de s'éloigner du lieu du ''crime'', les joueurs obtempérèrent. Une fois à l'extérieur, sous le soleil éclatant, leur peur leur sembla ridicule, et ils en rirent. Ils purent ainsi constater que les prospectus de l'auberge ne mentaient pas en parlant d'un cadre magnifique : L'auberge était perdue au milieu des bois, dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une clairière naturelle. Les oiseaux chantaient dans les branches, dissimulés par les feuilles bien vertes qui indiquaient que c'était le milieu de l'été. Même l'auberge paraissait à sa place dans ce lieu.

Les joueurs virent ensuite Riko arriver, une pile de papier sous le bras et caressant Numéro Deux, tenu par Kuroko, lequel était aussi stoïque que d'ordinaire.

Visiblement remise de ses émotions, Momoi se précipita également vers eux, sans qu'on puisse déterminer si elle était attirée par Kuroko ou par le chiot.

\- Aida Riko ! Appela le coach de Shutoku, l'air dédaigneux, il est temps de commencer l'entraînement, pas de jouer avec un animal. Veuillez cesser et venez présenter votre programme d'entraînement du jour.

Même de loin, tous les joueurs de Seirin, Hyuga et Teppei encore plus que les autres, virent l'irritation que ces paroles hautaines faisaient naître chez la coach, qui adopta aussitôt son attitude la plus professionnelle. Elle se planta devant les quatre équipes, les parcourant de son regard aiguisé. Les aînés de Seirin se demandaient tous si elle allait oser ordonner aux joueurs adverses d'ôter leurs tee-shirts, et comment ces derniers réagiraient le cas échéant, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, les observant en silence pendant quelques minutes. Derrière elle, elle devinait l'impatience et l'agacement des autres coachs, qui devaient avoir l'impression de perdre inutilement du temps. Sans doute pensaient-ils qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire et tentait de le dissimuler derrière un silence prudent. Un sursaut de fierté la secoua, et elle se jura de leur faire ravaler leurs attitudes condescendantes.

Finalement, elle déclara qu'il fallait faire deux groupes, un qui travaillerait l'endurance et l'autre qui reverrait les mouvements fondamentaux du basket. Elle constitua elle-même les équipes, sans la moindre hésitation, en se fiant à ses observations, surprenant ainsi les autres coachs, qui s'étonnaient de voir qu'elle avait cerné les faiblesses de leurs propres joueurs si rapidement. Dès lors, toute trace de mépris s'effaça de leur regard, remplacé par une prudence méfiante, le genre de regard qu'on réserve à un adversaire dont on reconnaît la valeur et qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer.

La jeune femme mena les deux groupes au milieu des bois et leur fit face.

\- Le groupe de l'endurance, vous allez me faire une vingtaine de fois le tour du gymnase en guise d'échauffement, ordonna-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Le petit de gauche, ou le petit de droite ? Interrogea un joueur lambda de Shutoku.

\- Non, non, du grand, bien sûr, sourit la jeune femme.

Incrédules, les joueurs de Shutoku, Kaijo et Touhou virent les joueurs de Seirin, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde surpris, jeter un regard vers le gymnase principal.

-Elle… elle plaisante, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas _que_ l'échauffement, hein ? Interrogea Moriyama.

Koganei et Hyuga lui lancèrent un regard lourd de sens, tandis que Teppei tapotait l'épaule de Sakurai :

\- Vous en faites pas, c'est pas si dur que ça en a l'air.

\- Quant au deuxième groupe, on va travailler vos appuis et vos changements de direction dans un premier temps : Vous allez courir entre les arbres pendant trois quart d'heure. Les éviter ne sera pas facile, et vous obligera à modifier régulièrement vos appuis.

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva.

\- Trois quart d'heure ? Pour un échauffement ? Protesta quelqu'un

\- Vingt tours du grand gymnase, c'est beaucoup trop, ajouta un autre.

A côté d'eux, les membres de Seirin se figèrent dans l'attente de l'explosion de rage qui n'allait pas manquer d'arriver. Cependant Riko ne se départit pas un instant de son sourire.

\- C'est un ordre de votre coach du jour. Je tiens également à préciser que tous ceux qui abandonneront avant la fin de l'exercice indiqué devront faire le double avant d'être autorisé prendre leur pause déjeuner. Et c'est également valable pour les anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles, je me suis bien fait comprendre, Aomine-kun ?

Ce dernier, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner en catimini en marmonnant que ça devenait trop chiant se figea sur place. Il jeta un regard plein de défi à la jeune femme qui l'avait interpellé.

\- Oh ? Ricana-t-il, j'aimerai bien voir que tu m'oblige à faire quelque chose, toi.

\- Dis donc, le premier année, montre plus de respect envers tes aînés, grinça Hyuga, s'attirant un regard appréciateur de Kasamatsu.

Kise, lui, se dit que décidément, les capitaines étaient tous les mêmes et préféra conserver un silence prudent.

\- De toute façon, reprit Riko, je me suis arrangée avec les autres coachs et tes camarades, s'ils essaient de t'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ils seront punis également, je pense donc qu'ils respecteront mes consignes.

Brusquement tendu, Aomine jeta un regard autour de lui. Il croisa le regard goguenard d'Imayoshi et celui, suprêmement satisfait, de Wakamatsu. Aucune aide à attendre de ce côté-là. Il chercha les yeux de Sakurai, mais celui-ci recula en secouant les mains devant lui :

\- Désolé Aomine-san ! Mais je ne pourrai pas vous donner votre bento si vous ne faites pas l'exercice !

Retenant un grognement, il fixa ses camarades les uns après les autres, mais tous détournèrent le regard. Il s'apprêtait à s'énerver quand il vit la grimace presque compatissante de Kagami et le regard de Tetsu. Ce dernier semblait lui dire ''Abandonne, on ne peut pas gagner contre elle''. Et, en effet, en relevant les yeux vers la coach, il se heurta à un mur de volonté inébranlable. Un peu impressionné malgré lui, il grommela :

\- Ok, ça va, ça va, je vais le faire, ton foutu exo…

Tous se détendirent, Sakurai en tête, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer de soulagement. Il avait utilisé toutes ses forces pour s'opposer ainsi à la volonté de son camarade, mais il savait qu'il n'aurai jamais tenu si Aomine avait effectivement refusé l'exercice et était venu le trouver plus tard, furieux et affamé.

Ainsi, l'entraînement commença et, durant les deux heures suivantes, Riko fit travailler les joueurs. Haletants, en sueur, ils sentaient leurs muscles les brûler, soumis à des efforts intenses. Lorsque enfin la jeune femme sonna la fin de l'entraînement, les joueurs de Shutoku, Touhou et Kaijo s'écroulèrent au sol, épuisés, et jetèrent des regards mi-admiratifs mi-horrifiés aux joueurs de Seirin qui, bien que fatigués, tenaient encore debout.

Plus loin, Riko recevait les compliments des autres coachs, qui reconnaissait que les exercices proposés étaient tout à fait efficaces.

Imayoshi haleta :

\- C'est… toujours comme ça.. à Seirin ?

Les membres de Seirin échangèrent un regard.

\- Plus ou moins, répondit Kagami, évasif.

\- En fait, chuchota Koganei à l'oreille de Mitobe, j'ai même trouvé ça plutôt calme, moi…

Mitobe approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Riko n'a sans doute pas voulu trop aider nos adversaires à s'améliorer, intervint Izuki.

L'argument se tenait. Kise, qui avait entendu la conversation, se jeta sur Kuroko :

\- Kurokocchiii ! Ce sont des monstres à Seirin, ils vont finir par te tuer ! Viens à Kaijo avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, répondit Kuroko, impassible.

\- Si cruel, fit semblant de sangloter le blond.

Aomine, qui se tenait non loin, se joignit à la conversation :

\- N'importe quoi ! Si Tetsu devait changer d'équipe, il viendrai à Touhou : Après tout je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ressortir tout son potentiel.

\- Arrête ça, Ahomine ! Kuroko est _mon_ ombre, grogna Kagami en attrapant le bras du passeur. Je suffit amplement pour faire ressortir ses capacités !

Riko, qui venait de les rejoindre, gloussa :

\- Oh, de la jalousie possessive ?

\- Coach, on dirait une fujoshi quand tu fais ça… soupira Hyuga.*

\- Non ! Kuroko est _mon_ petit-ami ! asséna Momoi en saisissant l'autre bras du malheureux garçon et s'y accrochant avec force.

\- Vous commencez à m'agacer, lâcha soudain Kuroko.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix neutre, sans même froncer les sourcils, pourtant Kagami et Momoi le lâchèrent aussitôt. Aomine et Kagami reculèrent même d'un pas, connaissant assez le garçon pour voir l'irritation sur le visage apparemment calme de Kuroko.

L'arrivée des gourdes, que les remplaçants avaient été chargés de rapporter, fut une diversion plus que bienvenue, et le sujet fut oublié. Kuroko releva les yeux et croisa le regard de Takao qui lui sourit, franchement amusé.

Aux côtés du brun, Midorima regardait lui aussi dans leur direction, l'air réprobateur. Takao se retourna et regarda son coéquipier. Soudain, il le dévisagea de haut en bas, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Puis il s'exclama, à moitié choqué et à moitié hilare :

\- Mais dis donc, Shin-chan, t'as pas ton objet du jour avec toi, aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien sûr que si, imbécile, répondit l'autre, l'air souverainement agacé.

Il releva sa manche, dévoilant un bracelet éponge uni de couleur vert bouteille, provoquant le fou-rire de son camarade.

\- Wouah, pour une fois que c'est pas un objet farfelu ! En fait, celui-ci est même plutôt utile…

L'appel autoritaire des coachs évita à Takao une réplique bien sentie. Même si cela n'aurai pas dérangé le brun, au contraire : il adorait taquiner Shin-chan, et encore plus le voir perdre son sang-froid.

Un par un, les joueurs avachis au sol se relevèrent avec force grognements et s'approchèrent de leur coach respectif. Hyuga nota d'ailleurs, non sans amusement, que nombre d'entre eux faisaient un détour pour éviter de passer à proximité de Riko qui les regardait en souriant d'un air narquois. Le capitaine de Seirin n'avait même pas besoin de l'entendre pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. C'était probablement quelque chose comme ''Bande de lavettes, vos coachs sont trop indulgents avec vous !''

Finalement, chaque entraîneur réunit son équipe et ils se séparèrent. Ce jour-là, c'était au tour de Seirin de s'entraîner à l'extérieur, et Riko ordonna aux joueurs de se répartir entre les arbres et de se faire des passes tout en courant, les troncs représentant les joueurs adverses qu'il fallait de fait éviter.

\- Avant que vous ne commenciez à courir dans tous les sens, j'ai autre chose à vous dire, annonça-t-elle finalement. Ce soir, lors du repas, je vais tenter de convaincre les autres coachs d'organiser des matchs entre équipes, et j'obtiendrai probablement gain de cause. Donc, si vous ne voulez pas perdre lamentablement contre vos rivaux, vous avez intérêt à travaille dur ! Alors au boulot !

Sa déclaration fut saluée par des cris pleins de défi et enthousiastes. Remontés à bloc, les joueurs s'entraînèrent sans relâche jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Finalement, Riko sonna la fin de l'entraînement en sifflant trois fois dans son sifflet, comme pour marquer la fin d'un match.

Fourbus, trébuchant presque sous le poids de la fatigue et l'œil hagard, les garçons rejoignirent l'auberge, ou les attendait la gérante. Elle les informa qu'ils étaient le dernier groupe à revenir, puis elle leur lança d'une voix sèche :

\- Vous empestez autant qu'un troupeau de buffle. Les bains de l'onsen sont prêts, alors allez vous débarrasser de toute cette sueur, histoire qu'on puisse respirer à côté de vous. Vous dînerez après cela.

Malgré la dureté de ses paroles, les joueurs se sentirent envahis par une vague de gratitude envers la vieille femme. Des bains, chauds qui plus est, dans lesquels reposer leurs muscles endoloris ! C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans l'immédiat, même leur estomac, qui criait pourtant famine, pouvait attendre. Ils s'engouffrèrent comme un seul homme dans les vestiaires menant aux bains, sous l'œil attendri de Riko.

\- Merci beaucoup pour ça, dit-elle à la gé ont travaillé dur, ils l'ont bien mérité.

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage ridé de la propriétaire, qui se détourna avant de lâcher d'un ton bourru :

\- Il y en a un pour vous aussi, l'autre jeune fille y est déjà. Allez-y, je vous attendrai au réfectoire.

Lançant un regard reconnaissant à la petite silhouette qui s'éloignait en trottinant sous les plis de son kimono, Riko rejoignit également le lieu indiqué.

Dans les vestiaires des garçons, les joueurs de Seirin aperçurent les vêtements des autres joueurs, qui les avaient précédés. Certains, Kagami en tête, grognèrent à l'idée de retrouver leur rivaux durant ce qui aurait dû être un moment de repos paisible et apaisant. Mais l'appel de l'eau chaude sur leurs corps courbaturés fut plus fort que leur répugnance et ils ôtèrent leurs vêtements pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Ils passèrent d'abord par l'étape du décrassage, qui consistait à se débarrasser de toute la sueur avant de rejoindre les bains, ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir, puis ils se dirigèrent vers les bassins, dans la salle suivante. Les conversations se turent lors de leur entrée, et quelques joueurs les accueillirent en sifflant, d'autres préférèrent leur demander s'ils étaient toujours vivants.

Pressés de rejoindre l'eau chaude qui leur tendait les bras, les joueurs firent très peu attention à la beauté de la salle, qui était pourtant surprenante pour une auberge si peu renommée : Comme le reste de l'établissement, l'onsen était dans le plus pur style traditionnel. Assez spacieuse pour contenir les quatre équipes à la fois, bien que les joueurs soient assez serrés, la salle était entièrement fermée, ce qui permettait de mieux conserver la chaleur. La vapeur avait depuis longtemps envahi la salle, et rendait difficile l'observation, mais on pouvait néanmoins distinguer le sol carrelé, les murs de couleur bois clair, ce qui illuminait la salle, le rebord du bassin constitué de grosses pierres grises, la petite fontaine en forme de cruche, qui déversait inlassablement de l'eau dans le bassin, et la superbe fresque du Mont Fuji, toute en nuance de bleu et blanc, sur le mur opposé à l'entrée des vestiaires.

Les garçons se glissèrent dans l'eau chaude des bains avec un soupir de bien-être collectif, qui leur valut des regards à la fois amusés et compréhensifs. Kise déclara en grimaçant :

\- Après une journée passée avec votre coach, je suis surpris de voir que vous tenez encore debout...

\- L'habitude... grogna Kagami d'une voix lasse.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête, tout aussi épuisés.

\- N'empêche, quelle autorité elle a ! s'exclama Takao. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous tiriez ces têtes...

\- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout... marmonna Hyuga entre ses dents.

La phrase jeta un froid, vite rompu par Imayoshi :

\- J'admets que vous avez un certain mérite à supporter ce genre d'entraînement quotidiennement, concéda-t-il, même si ses paroles étaient amoindries par son sourire moqueur.

\- Pour toi qui ne t'entraîne jamais, Aomine, cette matinée a dû être une véritable épreuve, lâcha Wakamatsu, l'air suprêmement satisfait.

Visiblement, il avait pris l'initiative de Riko comme une vengeance pour toutes les fois où le bronzé les avait laissés en plan pour l'entraînement.

Avant même que le concerné n'eut pu riposter, une voix calme s'éleva, comme sortie de nulle part :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, Aomine-kun a une très grande endurance, malgré les apparences.

Cette petite phrase provoqua plusieurs réactions. La plupart des joueurs se contentèrent de sursauter violemment, extrêmement surpris de découvrir Kuroko à leurs côtés. Parmi les jurons divers, on put entendre plusieurs exclamations :

\- Pourquoi tu le défends, Kurokocchi ? Gémissait Kise.

\- Comment ça, malgré les apparences ? S'offusqua Aomine.

\- Oi, Kuroko, ne le complimente pas, ses chevilles vont enfler encore plus ! S'exclama Kagami.

Absolument pas perturbé, Kuroko haussa les épaules en disant :

\- Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité.

\- La vérité est toujours subjective, Kuroko, rétorqua Midorima en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pitié Shin-chan, ne lance pas ce genre de débat, gémit Takao à ses côtés.

Visiblement, il avait une longue et mauvaise expérience des débats sans fin que Midorima était capable de mener sur ce genre de question philosophique.

\- Il y a des vérités indéniables, la force d'Aomine au basket en est une, intervint Imayoshi.

Takao poussa un long soupir résigné. Midorima porta soudain ses doigts à ses yeux, dans l'intention évidente de remonter ses lunettes... qu'il avait laissées au vestiaires. Tentant de dissimuler sa gêne, malgré le ricanement de Takao, il répondit quelque chose que personne n'entendit jamais, car à l'autre bout du bain, Hayakawa se leva brusquement, provoquant force remous et éclaboussures, en hurlant :

\- Le bain, c'est la vie ! Je suis remonté à fond !

Kasamatsu, qui était le plus proche de lui, l'agrippa par le bras et le força à se rasseoir :

\- Ne crie pas comme ça..., grommela-t-il.

\- C'est beau un tel enthousiasme, rit Teppei avec son sourire idiot, je t'encourage Hayakawa !

\- Kiyoshi, tais-toi ou je te tue, lâcha Hyuga d'une voix menaçante.

Puis, voyant le visage d'Izuki s'éclairer, il ajouta :

\- Toi aussi Izuki. Je sais pas à quoi tu as pensé, mais surtout garde-le pour toi !

En fond sonore, Sakurai s'excusait sans relâche, pour des choses de plus en plus fantasques, s'attirant les regards inquiets et perplexes de ceux qui l'entourait. Plus loin, Kagami et Aomine tentaient de prouver qu'ils étaient le plus endurant des deux, avec Kise au milieu qui, mi-arbitrant mi-argumentant, s'attirait le regard un peu dédaigneux de Midorima. Comme ce dernier restait étrangement silencieux face au débat animé qui avait lieu devant lui, Takao ne put résister à l'envie de le taquiner :

\- Ben quoi, Shin-chan, tu boudes ? T'es vexé parce qu'on t'as coupé la parole tout à l'heure ?

L'intéressé lui lança un regard glacial et lui affirma que non d'un air très froid, faisant rire son camarade.

Il régnait dans la salle un vacarme assourdissant, né des discussions enflammées entre les joueurs, quand un long cri perçant fit taire tous les joueurs. Ce hurlement suintait le désespoir, et l'attention de tous se tourna naturellement vers son origine : Moriyama, de Kaijo, avait plaqué ses mains sur ses oreilles et tenait ses paupières étroitement closes, comme pour se protéger d'une vision insoutenable. Après un moment de stupeur, où tous les garçons restèrent figés, Kasamatsu attrapa le bras de son joueur et le força à le regarder en lui demandant ce qui lui prenait.

\- Mais enfin, expliqua l'interpellé d'un air horrifié, comment pouvez-vous trouver le moindre intérêt à tout ça quand nous sommes dans cette situation ?

\- De quelle situation tu parles, Moriyama-sempai ? Interrogea Kise que l'attitude de son aîné angoissait.

\- Mais c'est évident ! Il n'y a pas de filles ici !

Jetant un regard de reproche à l'as de l'équipe, il ajouta :

\- Tu ne m'a toujours pas présenté les filles promises...

Voyant Teppei ouvrir la bouche, il lui coupa la parole en lui lançant d'une voix féroce :

\- Et ne me parlez pas de votre coach, vous, elle n'a rien d'une femme !

Tous les joueurs de Seirin se figèrent, s'attendant presque à entendre l'explosion de fureur de leur coach, mais elle n'était pas là. Koganei, se faisant une fois de plus le porte-parole, lui lança d'une voix blanche :

\- Prie pour qu'elle n'entende jamais parler de ce que tu viens de dire...

Les autres membres de Seirin approuvèrent vigoureusement de la tête. Imayoshi, toujours prêt à rendre service (ou à empirer les choses, selon le point de vue), ajouta :

\- En plus tu es injuste, il y a aussi Momoi-san !

Bien entendu, les épaules brutalement crispées d'Aomine ne lui échappèrent pas, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant, comme souvent, de sourire.

\- Mais une seule femme c'est trop peu, gémit Moriyama. Même s'il faut avouer que Momoi-san vaut bien pour deux. Elle a vraiment ce qu'il faut où il faut, et son attitude est bien plus douce et fémi...

\- Si tu touches à Satsuki, t'aura affaire à moi, le coupa brutalement Aomine d'une voix agressive. Elle mérite mieux qu'un play-boy loser dans ton genre !

Moriyama fit signe qu'il avait compris, impressionné par l'aura menaçante que dégageait l'as de la Génération des Miracles, mais ne put cacher sa déception, et Kise s'empressa de lui promettre de lui présenter des filles dès la fin du camps d'entraînement. Une fois son camarade consolé, il soupira :

\- Bon, tu m'as vraiment fait peur Sempai... Au début j'ai cru que tu avais vu un fantôme... Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin...

\- D'ailleurs, c'était quoi tout ce cirque ? Demanda Takao. J'avoue que j'ai pas tout suivi...

Les autres s'empressèrent de lui raconter leurs mésaventures, mettant au courant ceux qui ne l'étaient pas encore. Le débat s'engagea, comme de bien entendu, entre ceux qui soutenaient que ce n'était que des coïncidences, et ceux qui étaient partisans de la thèse du fantôme.

\- C'est de ta faute, reprocha Kise à Takao, en en parlant tu les as invoqués !

\- Moi ? S'étonna le brun. Quand ça ?

Il se tourna vers Midorima en quête d'une réponse, et ce dernier lui répondit dans un soupir excédé :

\- Hier soir, en sortant du réfectoire. Mais ça n'a aucune importance, toutes ces idées sont ridicules, dit-il en se levant.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui croit si fort aux prédictions de Oha Asa, je t'aurai cru plus superstitieux, remarqua Kagami, s'attirant un regard admiratif de Takao qui songea qu'il n'aurait pas mieux dit pour embêter Shin-chan.

Kagami se leva du bain à son tour, prêt à sortir.

-Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes, idiot, rétorqua Midorima d'un air méprisant en prenant le chemin des vestiaires, talonné par Takao, lui-même suivi par les autres joueurs. Kagami n'apprécia pas le ''idiot'' du shooter et le manifesta bien, pendant que Takao disait à son camarade que non, ce n'était définitivement pas deux choses si différentes.

Les conversations se poursuivirent dans les vestiaires, tandis que chacun se dirigeait vers le panier où il avait laissé ses vêtements sales. Ils constatèrent ainsi que leurs vêtements avaient été remplacés par des yukata, et une petite boisson (du lait au fruit) trônait en évidence sur le vêtement.

-Oh, les gérants sont généreux ! S'exclama Teppei en apercevant la petite brique en carton.

Les autres approuvèrent.

\- N'empêche, je suis un peu surpris que tu croie aux fantômes, Sakurai, dit Wakamatsu d'un air incrédule.

\- J'vois pas en quoi c'est surprenant... Moi ça m'étonne pas en tout cas, lâcha Aomine.

\- Toi tais-toi, réagit aussitôt Wakamatsu.

\- Je suis désolé ! S'excusa Sakurai.

\- Mais arrêtez de parler d'eux, vous allez vraiment les énerver ! S'écria Kise.

\- Ça se saurait si les fantômes étaient si susceptibles, rit Kagami, l'air moqueur.

La plupart des joueurs approuvèrent bruyamment, tout en enfilant leurs yukata. Izuki ouvrit sa boisson et en but une gorgée avant de s'exclamer :

\- Mais il est lait-icieux !

Tous les garçons grognèrent de concert.

\- Tu devrai arrêter avec ça, dit gravement Teppei en posant sa large main sur l'épaule d'un Izuki déconfit.

Ce calembour foireux n'empêcha pas les autres joueurs de déguster leur propre boisson aussi, tout en sortant des vestiaires. Ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec le gérant, qui semblait perplexe. Puis il les vit, sourit, et s'exclama :

\- Ah, c'est vous qui avez pris les boissons ! Je me demandais justement où elles étaient passées !

Les joueurs se figèrent sur place, saisis d'un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Elles étaient posées sur nos vêtements, expliqua lentement Teppei.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna le vieil homme.

La gorge soudain un peu sèche, Kagami demanda :

\- C'est pas vous qui les avez posées là, monsieur ?

\- Ah non, moi je les avais mises là, dit-il en indiquant un carton ouvert près de la porte, je comptais vous les donnez quand vous sortiriez.

\- Qui les as mises sur nos vêtements alors ? Demanda Furihata d'une voix tendue.

\- Votre femme, peut-être ? Suggéra Kasamatsu.

\- Ah non, impossible ! Rétorqua l'homme bedonnant d'un ton légèrement offensé. Ma femme ne rentre pas dans les vestiaires des hommes voyons ! Même vos vêtements sales, c'est moi qui me suis chargé de les sortir.

Il y eut un bref silence, que le gérant rompit en annonçant que le dîner était prêt, et qu'il les attendait au réfectoire. Les garçons, toujours dans le couloir, échangèrent un regard. La même pensée funeste flottait dans leurs esprits, pour une fois tous sur la même longueur d'ondes, provoquant leurs frissons et titillant leur angoisse : Un fantôme.

_* Petite référence à la fic ''Et si…'' de YamiNeko-chan, qui m'a franchement bien fait rire x)_

_Et voilà ! Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas lassées ^^ Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, et à la prochaine !_


	5. Chapitre 4

Dans les bains des femmes, l'ambiance était bien plus calme. La salle était en tout point identique à celle des hommes, hormis la fresque du Mont Fuji, ici remplacée par un magnifique peinture à même le mur représentant un Sakura fleuri, dont les pétales semblaient réellement en suspension dans les airs. Le rose des fleurs était bien soutenu, c'était une couleur chaude et chaleureuse.

Il y avait dans la salle la même chaleur brûlante, la même vapeur épaisse, mais le brouhaha que l'on entendait dans l'onsen des hommes était ici remplacé par le silence, à peine troublé par le doux glougloutement de l'eau et un faible bruit d'éclaboussure quand une des deux jeunes filles présentes changeait de position.

On sentait une tension dans l'air, perceptible dans les regards méfiants des jeunes femmes. Finalement, Momoi soupira, ferma les yeux à demi tout en remontant son abondante chevelure sur son crâne. Elle se laissa aller contre le rebord du bassin avec un soupir de contentement, dans une attitude indolente. Elle releva les paupières après un instant et fixa ses prunelles roses sur Riko.

\- Tu devrais davantage profiter du bain au lieu d'être autant sur tes gardes, dit-elle doucement. L'eau chaude ne te servira à rien si tu restes aussi crispée.

\- Pas... Pas la peine de me le dire, rétorqua Riko en plongeant dans l'eau jusqu'au menton.

\- On est pas adversaires pour le moment, alors essayons de bien nous entendre, proposa la plus grande.

\- Commence par arrêter de regarder ma poitrine d'un air si désolé et j'y réfléchirai, grogna Riko.

Mais malgré sa réponse agressive, Riko songeait à la proposition de Momoi : il était vrai qu'en tant que deux seules représentantes du sexe féminin, cohabitant dans la même chambre, pendant toute une semaine de surcroît, sans doute valait-il mieux se serrer les coudes qu'encourager la discorde. Et puis au fond, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment discuter avec la jeune fille, en dehors de leurs statuts respectifs de coach de Seirin et manager de Touhou. Peut-être pourraient-elles bien s'entendre au final…

\- Mais ils sont _si_ petits ! Lança Momoi à cet instant, ça en devient impressionnant pour une femme de ton âge ! Tu ne séduira pas beaucoup d'hommes avec une paire pareille…

Riko la foudroya du regard. Finalement, une entente cordiale était sans doute impossible :

\- Moi au moins je n'en joue pas pour appâter les hommes ! Gronda-t-elle.

La brune s'attendait à une réplique bien sentie en retour, voire à une irritation franche. Rien ne l'avait donc préparée au ton atone avec lequel la manager lui répondit :

\- Le seul que je veux ''appâter'', comme tu dis, y est totalement insensible. Il ne s'intéresse pas du tout à moi, répliqua Momoi, l'air soudain peinée.

La colère de Riko fut balayée par cette confession inattendue et la tristesse qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de l'autre fille. De toute évidence, Momoi souffrait davantage qu'on ne l'aurait cru de l'attitude de celui qu'elle aimait envers elle. Peut-être cherchait-elle une oreille attentive ? Presque malgré elle, Riko eut envie de la consoler :

\- Kuroko-kun est impassible en toutes circonstances, ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu ne l'intéresse pas.

Momoi secoua la tête :

\- Il nie à chaque fois que je me présente comme sa petite-amie…

Riko ne trouva rien à répondre : En effet, elle avait déjà entendu le passeur dire quelque chose comme ça. Néanmoins décidée à sortir sa vis-à-vis de ses idées noires, elle prit une mine tragique et déclara :

\- Si ça se trouve, il préfère les hommes !

Sa boutade atteignit son but, puisque sa plantureuse camarade pouffa :

\- Ne parle pas de malheur ! Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La hache de guerre était officiellement enterrée, au moins temporairement, et les deux filles se dirent que, finalement, elles allaient peut-être pouvoir s'entendre. Elles se sourirent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir du bain, dont la chaleur devenait étouffante. Vêtues de leur yukata d'après-bain, elles quittèrent également les vestiaires, Momoi manquant faire tomber les deux briques de lait fruité qui étaient sagement posées sur le pas de la porte.

Sirotant leur boisson tout en discutant avec entrain, elles marchèrent quelques mètres dans le couloir avant de tomber sur les garçons, massés devant la porte de leurs vestiaires. Quelques-uns des joueurs attirèrent leur attention, comme Takao, dont le yukata couleur vert-d'eau aux motifs compliqués quoique symétriques faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux. Les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, il laissait les manches de son kimono pendre lâchement sur ses bras fins. La ceinture était d'un vert plus sombre, presque sapin, et soulignait sa taille fine.

A côté de lui, Midorima réajustait d'une main le col de son propre yukata. Le sien était gris, avec des motifs blancs. Ces derniers ressemblait à une chute de flocon de neige. La ceinture était grise aussi, mais bien plus clair, et tirait nettement sur le blanc, s'accordant presque aux éternels bandages qui ornaient les doigts de sa main gauche.

Plus loin, Aomine attirait aussi les regards : Son yukata était bleu canard, quoiqu'il soit difficile d'en juger tant il était recouvert de motifs abstraits de couleur plus claire. Le tout faisait ressortir la couleur mate de sa peau. La ceinture, elle, était marron. Aomine, fidèle à sa réputation d'homme négligé, avait remonté les manches de son yukata jusqu'à ses épaules, et avait passé un de ses bras musclés dans le pli de son vêtement, juste au-dessus de la ceinture. Son bras était donc retenu par le vêtement, et l'ensemble lui conférait une aura de je-m'en-foutiste qui lui allait à ravir.

Mais pour cela il ne pouvait rivaliser avec Kagami : Ce dernier, en bon américain et surtout fidèle à lui-même, ne respectait absolument pas le port traditionnel du kimono : Comme Aomine, il avait enroulé les manches de son yukata noir aux motifs étoiles-fleurs blancs jusqu'à ses épaules, mais l'avait également remonté jusqu'à ses genoux pour gagner une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Comme pour parfaire le tableau, il avait laissé le haut bien ouvert, révélant une bonne partie de son torse musclé. Il avait posé les mains sur ses hanches, enserrées dans une ceinture aussi écarlate que ses cheveux. Enfin, il avait, comme de bien entendu, conservé son éternelle chaîne autour du cou, au bout de laquelle pendait l'anneau d'Himuro. A cela s'ajoutait une petite serviette blanche, négligemment abandonnée sur ses larges épaules.

En parfaite opposition avec le dunker, Kise portait le yukata avec la grâce et l'élégance d'un mannequin. Le sien était bleu également, couleur Denim, et semblait comme tressé, à l'image des tatamis en paille au sol. Sa ceinture était ocre et faisait parfaitement ressortir le blond doré de ses cheveux. Il avait une main élégamment posée sur son bassin, et l'autre était occupée à sécher ses cheveux avec une petite serviette comme celle de Kagami, mais la douceur de ses gestes donnait une impression radicalement opposée à l'aura sauvage dégagée par l'américain.

Mais dans l'immédiat, tous les joueurs paraissaient plutôt perturbés. Certains étaient un peu pâles, et tous fixaient la brique de lait qu'ils tenaient à la main d'un air à la fois perplexe, méfiant et, pour certains, un peu angoissé.

Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent d'eux, et la plus petite leur demanda ce qu'il se passait. Teppei se chargea donc de les mettre au courant des derniers événements, et Kise conclut en chuchotant :

\- C'est encore le fantôme !

Riko n'avait jamais aimé les histoires de fantômes. Elle ne l'avouerai jamais, mais l'idée qu'il puisse exister des forces surnaturelles invisibles l'effrayait, et elle avait toujours nié leur existence avec vigueur. Pour dissimuler l'effroi que provoquaient les mots du blond en elle, elle prit un air agacé :

\- N'importe quoi, vous vous montez la tête pour rien, pas vrai, Momoi ?

Elle se tourna vers l'intéressée pour quêter son soutien, mais se heurta à un visage troublé.

\- En fait, commença la rose, moi aussi il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange, ce matin…

Riko était occupée avec Numéro Deux quand l'affaire de la veste s'était déroulée, elle n'était donc pas au courant, ni pour la part de déjeuner disparue. Izuki mit donc la jeune coach au courant des événements de la matinée. En même temps, Aomine, pas troublé pour un sous, déclara d'une voix lasse qu'il allait bouffer, lui.

\- C'est pas un fantôme inexistant qui va m'empêcher de manger chaud, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Kagami approuva bruyamment les paroles du bronzé et lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, suivi machinalement par le reste du groupe. Pour rejoindre le réfectoire, ils passèrent devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la petite cour où Aomine, Midorima et Kagami avaient joué la veille. A ce moment-là, ils entendirent un bruit familier qui les fit s'arrêter : Le son d'un ballon de basket qui rebondit sur l'asphalte. Surpris et curieux de voir qui s'entraînait si tard, d'autant qu'ils étaient tous là, ils regardèrent par la vitre… et ne virent personne. La cour n'était pourtant pas bien grande, et ils en voyaient l'intégralité, mais elle était vide. Les bruits de ballon continuaient pourtant ! La panique gagna progressivement le groupe à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait.

\- Un fantôme !

\- Y'a vraiment un fantôme !

\- Je vous l'avait dit ! Je vous l'avait dit !

\- Arrêtez vos conneries, c'est pas possible !

\- Mais vois par toi-même !

Figé comme les autres, Kagami remarqua soudain l'air concentré d'Aomine. Le visage plissé, ce dernier semblait chercher quelque chose dans son esprit.

\- Ça me rappelle quelque chose, tout ça… marmonnait-il pour lui-même.

Soudain, la voix de Momoi s'éleva, plus forte que le vacarme ambiant :

\- Dites, où est Tetsu-kun ?

Chacun se tourna pour chercher le passeur, s'attendant à moitié à le découvrir dans leur dos, mais personne ne le vit. Kagami, qui était le plus proche d'Aomine, vit le regard de ce dernier s'éclairer subitement. Autour de lui, la compréhension naissait au fur et à mesure sur les visages, et Aomine ouvrit la porte vitrée pour appeler :

\- Oi, Tetsu !

Le bruit de ballon cessa instantanément, et une voix légèrement haletante s'éleva, juste devant le bronzé :

\- Oui ?

Même son ancienne lumière ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul devant l'apparition de Kuroko, qui était bien plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le passeur était vêtu lui aussi d'un yukata bleu foncé, quadrillé en petits carrés couleur aigue-marine, assortis aux yeux du joueur. La ceinture était noire.

Des cris de stupeur s'élevèrent face à l'apparition, vite remplacés par des apostrophes que le soulagement rendaient agressives :

\- Bordel, Kuroko !

\- Ça va pas de nous effrayer comme ça ?

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue !

\- C'est pas possible d'être invisible comme ça !

\- T'as jamais si bien mérité ton surnom de joueur fantôme !

Face à toutes ces exclamations, Kuroko perdit un peu son visage impassible. Visiblement déconcerté, il paraissait se demander ce qui prenait à ses camarades.

\- J'étais juste en train de m'entraîner… expliqua-t-il, l'air perplexe.

Il avait l'habitude des réactions que ses arrivées apparemment soudaines provoquaient chez les autres, mais cette fois-ci, cela lui semblait exagéré. Qu'avait-il fait pour justifier de tels comportements ? C'était bien eux qui l'avait appelé !

Le brusque éclat de rire d'Aomine coupa court à la fois aux réflexions du passeur et à la clameur qui grondait toujours chez les autres joueurs. Le bronzé passa son bras autour des épaules de son ancienne ombre, hilare :

\- Décidément, tu changes pas, Tetsu ! Exactement comme au collège !

Si Kuroko n'avait pas été Kuroko, c'est à dire impassible, sans doute aurait-il gonflé ses joues en signe de bouderie. Mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de protester d'une voix renfrognée.

\- Attends, mais depuis quand es-tu sorti du bain ? Je ne t'ai pas du tout vu partir ! Demanda brusquement Hyuga.

A en juger par les chuchotements qui naquirent soudain, les autres non plus. Pris un peu au dépourvu, le passeur réfléchit :

\- Hein ? Euh... Juste après que Hayakawa-san ait dit quelque chose à propos des bains. Je ne me sentais pas très bien...

\- Alors c'est toi qui a posé les boissons sur nos vêtements ? Demanda Kagami, prit d'une brusque illumination.

De plus en plus désorienté par l'attitude de ses camarades, Kuroko lui jeta un regard troublé :

\- Euh oui, le gérant les as posées à côté de moi, alors j'ai pensé qu'il voulait que je m'en occupe.

\- Et la veste de Momoi ? Et la part du déjeuner ce matin ?

\- Pour la veste, je me suis dit que c'était mieux sur un fauteuil que par terre, expliqua lentement Kuroko, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où les autres voulaient en venir. Et pour le déjeuner, j'étais juste devant vous dans la file.

\- Oh, bon sang !

Le soulagement était perceptible dans l'air et sur tous les visages des joueurs qui se lançaient des grandes claques dans le dos en riant, discutant entre eux :

\- Kurokocchi, ton manque de présence est vraiment effrayant !

\- Je vous l'avait bien dit, les fantômes ça existent pas !

\- C'est vraiment dingue que personne ne l'ait vu quand même...

\- Takao, je croyais que tes yeux te permettaient de le voir ?

-Eh mais j'y peux rien moi, j'étais pas dans la pièce quand il a commis ses ''forfaits'' !

L'arrivée de la gérante, qui trottinait vers eux à petits pas, à cause de son kimono, et arborant un air sévère, coupa court aux conversations :

-Dites-donc ! Les apostropha-t-elle de sa voix sèche, peut-on savoir ce que vous faîtes ? Je vous signale que nous n'attendons plus que vous pour commencer le repas, et la nourriture va finir par refroidir !

Elle plissa les yeux, l'air méfiante, et demanda :

-Vous ne vous battez pas, au moins ?

Ils s'empressèrent tous de nier avec ferveur, en se faisant la réflexion que cette vieille femme avait décidément un côté assez effrayant. D'ailleurs la-dite vieille femme leur assura que si une bagarre venait à éclater sous son toit, les responsables seraient mis à l'eau et au pain sec pour le reste de la semaine. Les joueurs affamés déglutirent, traversés par une vague d'effroi qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec un hypothétique fantôme. Puis la gérante leur ordonna de venir manger, d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction. Pour les anciens de la Génération des Miracles, cette intonation était familière, et ils eurent soudain la désagréable impression de se retrouver devant leur ancien capitaine. Ils furent les premiers à emboîter le pas à la gérante, bientôt suivis par leurs coéquipiers. Jamais les quatre équipes ne furent plus silencieuses. Riko, elle, lança un regard chargé de respect sur le petit bout de femme rabougrie qui venait de mettre au pas avec une facilité déconcertante les joueurs, même les plus rebelles comme Aomine, qui n'osait pas moufter plus que les autres. La jeune coach se jura qu'elle allait profiter de son séjour pour prendre des cours d'autorité auprès de la gérante !

Le repas fut incroyable, les cuisiniers s'étaient dépassés pour nourrir les joueurs après l'échec de la veille. Or, les garçons avaient passé la journée à s'entraîner, contrairement à la veille. Ils engloutirent le rôti de porc jusqu'à la dernière miette, surtout Kagami, sous le regard ironique des deux jeunes filles, qui avaient, elles, terminé depuis longtemps. Quant aux cuisiniers, ils regardaient la nourriture disparaître, horrifiés.

Assise à la table des coachs, Riko put entendre le cuisinier en chef informer la gérante qu'il allait leur falloir une livraison urgente pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, la discussion des joueurs dériva sur l'histoire du fantôme :

\- Franchement Tetsu, t'es trop fort, disait Aomine. Je te connais bien et pourtant je me suis encore fait avoir !

\- Encore ? Releva Kise.

Depuis qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de fantôme, le blond allait nettement mieux et était le premier à rire de sa frayeur.

\- Ouai, c'était avant que tu nous rejoignes, raconta Aomine, l'air presque nostalgique. Y'avait une rumeur qui circulait dans le club de basket, comme quoi on entendait quelqu'un s'entraîner dans le troisième gymnase le soir alors qu'y avait personne. Même Satsuki était venue m'en parler, alors j'avais été vérifier. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Tetsu. Déjà à l'époque, l'espace d'un instant, j'avais vraiment cru que c'était un fantôme !

\- D'où le ''passeur fantôme'' ? Interrogea Furihata.

\- Ouai, on peut dire ça, ricana Aomine.

\- Donc s'il se passe des choses bizarres, ce sera Kuroko, conclut Wakamatsu.

\- Ne me mettez pas tout sur le dos, s'il vous plaît, rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix un peu agacée.

\- C'est vrai, il pourrait y avoir de vrais fantômes, renchérit Takao avec humour, c'est souvent le cas dans les vieilles bâtisses !

\- Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer ! Gémit Kise.

Quelques rires secouèrent l'assemblée, puis la fatigue s'abattit brusquement sur les joueurs, et les quatre équipes quittèrent la table, soudain pressées de rejoindre leur lit.

En regagnant leur chambre, Kuroko prit à peine le temps d'aller nourrir son chien avant de revenir se laisser tomber sur son futon, vite imité par Kagami. Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques minutes, trop fatigués pour parler, puis le vibrement d'un portable se fit entendre. Kuroko attrapa le portable d'un geste las, et lut le message. Kagami, que le sommeil emportait déjà, demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

-C'qui ?

-Ma mère, répondit son ombre, elle veut savoir si...

Le dunker n'entendit jamais la fin, car il tomba dans les bras de Morphée.

-/-

Dans la chambre d'Imayoshi et Aomine, le silence régnait. Aucun des deux garçons n'était d'un naturel très bavard, et la fatigue les écrasait. Aomine s'était allongé sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux pour se protéger de la vive lumière du plafonnier.

\- Dis... demanda soudain Imayoshi, tu ne crois pas du tout aux fantômes, toi ?

\- Non... répondit l'autre d'un ton las. Je peux pas les voir, alors... Toi oui ?

Imayoshi garda le silence un instant, pensif.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment dire si j'y crois ou pas, déclara-t-il finalement. Je sais juste que j'ai toujours aimé entendre des histoires de fantômes. Je les trouve fascinantes.

\- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, grogna son camarade, s'pèce de tordu...

Ignorant la remarque, Imayoshi lui demanda :

\- Comment tu réagirais si tu en voyais effectivement un ? De fantôme je veux dire.

Pressé d'en finir avec cette discussion qui commençait à être trop longue à son goût, Aomine grommela, l'air grincheux :

\- Chai pas... ça arrivera jamais, de toute manière.

Imayoshi haussa les épaules, trop fatigué pour être irrité du ton de son cadet, et éteignit la lumière.

-/-

Du côté de Kise et Kasamatsu, la conversation, au contraire, traînait en longueur, au grand damne de l'aîné :

-... la nuit comme ça. C'est fou comme l'obscurité change l'aspect des lieux. Pas étonnant qu'on imagine des choses, hein, Sempai ? Comme dans le coin là-bas, on dirait presque qu'il y a quelque chose...

Kise ne se taisait pas, comme dans l'espoir que Kasamatsu allait le contredire, lequel le laissait parler en espérant qu'il se tairait lorsqu'il aurait vidé son sac. Cette situation aurait donc pu durer encore longtemps si Kasamatsu, en dépit de ses résolutions, n'avait pas craqué : Il asséna un sauvage uppercut dans les côtes de son as, le faisant s'effondrer sur son futon avec un bruit étouffé.

-Tais-toi et dors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Ça fait mal Sempai ! Protesta Kise, avant de se taire brusquement devant le regard féroce de son capitaine.

-/-

\- Dis Shin-chan, tu crois vraiment pas aux fantômes ? Interrogeait Takao un peu plus loin.

L'interpellé retint un soupir exaspéré et envisagea un instant d'ignorer purement et simplement la question, ridicule entre toutes. Mais, conscient que son coéquipier ne le lâcherait pas, il céda et se retourna vers lui.

Takao était allongé sur le ventre, soutenu par ses coudes, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main, les pieds en l'air et son éternel sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il soufflait légèrement sur les longues mèches noires qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Midorima se fit la réflexion qu'il agissait comme un enfant, avant de daigner répondre :

\- Les fantômes ne sont qu'une invention humaine, crées de toutes pièces par des personnes qui aiment se faire peur. Il n'y a aucune raison d'y croire, puisque la science n'a jamais pu prouver leur existence.

Il s'était exprimé d'une voix ferme, espérant clore le sujet une fois pour toute. Mais c'était mal connaître Takao. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire :

-Comme prévu venant de toi, Shin-chan ! Donc t'en as pas peur ? Dommage, j'aurai adoré te voir flipper.

Midorima lui jeta un regard glacial, lourd de menaces, et le brun jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

-Toi non plus tu n'avais pas compris que Kuroko était notre fantôme. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais bien pourtant.

-J'avais oublié que c'était à ce point-là, soupira le shooter en massant son front d'une main lasse.

Takao pouffa, et Midorima sourit légèrement. Puis il reprit son air sérieux et décida qu'il fallait se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

-/-

-Hyuga, geignait Teppei à quelques chambres de là, tu crois qu'il y a vraiment des fantômes ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, abruti ? Grogna l'interpellé. Me dis pas que tu as vraiment peur des fantômes ?

Le visage de Teppei retrouva brusquement tout son sérieux.

-Tu ne devrai pas sous-estimer la colère des esprits qui n'ont pas pu passer de l'autre côté, l'avertit-il.

-Pas la peine de prendre un air si cérémonieux pour me dire des absurdités pareilles ! S'exclama Hyuga, irrité.

Tout en se disputant toujours, les deux garçons se couchèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, comme le reste de l'auberge.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aomine fut réveillé par un bruit étrange. D'abord désorienté, il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré du sommeil. Le parquet grinçait dans le couloir, comme si quelqu'un marchait devant leur chambre, et le scoreur se dit que quelqu'un devait aller au petit coin. Mais ce n'était pas ça, il en fut vite convaincu. Toujours allongé, il tendait l'oreille pour mieux entendre : il y avait aussi un bruissement indéfinissable, comme si quelque chose rampait au sol, et accompagné par une sorte de halètement qui lui fit penser à quelqu'un tirant quelque chose de très lourd. A la faveur de la nuit, le son prenait une dimension surnaturelle inquiétante, et Aomine sentit des frissons lui remonter le long du dos. Puis un sourire lui traversa le visage. A tous les coups, Imayoshi essayait de l'effrayer avec ses histoires de fantômes pour qu'il admette leur existence. Il tourna la tête vers le futon de son capitaine, s'attendant à le trouver vide, et son sourire s'effaça d'un coup : Imayoshi était bel et bien là, profondément endormi. Sans ses lunettes et son sourire tordu, il paraissait apaisé, et bien plus jeune. Assez surpris, Aomine le contempla un instant. Puis le bruit recommença, le tirant de ses observations. Il resta un instant figé puis, déterminé à tirer cette histoire au clair, il se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il remarqua que le bruit semblait plus assourdit qu'auparavant. L'as de Touhou fit coulisser la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, mais il n'y avait rien. Le bruit s'était tût, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ! Aussi perplexe que troublé, il regagna son futon, ignorant qu'au même moment, Kise, Midorima et Kagami agissaient de même, aussi perturbés que lui. Ils eurent beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil, tendant l'oreille à chaque instant au cas où le bruit se serait manifesté de nouveau.

Le matin vint donc beaucoup trop tôt pour les as des quatre équipes qui eurent bien du mal à ouvrir les yeux lorsque les coachs vinrent frapper à leur porte. A côté d'eux, Kasamatsu, Imayoshi, Kuroko et Takao se levèrent, mais ils ne purent se résigner à les imiter. Leur camarade de chambre respectif poussèrent un long soupir devant leur apathie, et chacun prit des mesures radicales pour tirer leur coéquipier du lit :

Kasamatsu regardait la tête blonde de Kise, qui avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller pour se protéger des rayons du soleil, de plus en plus agacé. Il ne fit pas les choses dans la dentelle : Prenant littéralement le problème à bras-le-corps, il arracha sans douceur le mannequin à la chaleur de ses draps puis le laissa retomber sur le parquet sans la moindre délicatesse.

\- Grouille-toi de te préparer ou je te frappe, ordonna-t-il sans aménité.

\- Démon ! Geignit le blond en réponse, c'est pas une façon de traiter l'as de ton équipe !

Kasamatsu lui jeta un regard sévère et Kise se tût. Après tout, Kasamatsu traitait toujours tout le monde avec équité. Même lui, Kise, qui avait pourtant appartenu à la célèbre Génération des Miracles, n'avait jamais eu droit à un traitement de faveur, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs beaucoup marqué lors de sa rencontre avec Kasamatsu : Alors qu'il était habitué à de la déférence, ou du moins à un respect craintif de la part des autres joueurs, le capitaine de Kaijo ne s'était pas laissé démonter ni par son statut ni par son attitude. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, il lui avait au contraire vite fait comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas de caprice sous prétexte qu'il était un bon joueur.

Au-delà de sa réputation, Kasamatsu avait su voir Kise, l'individu, plus que le grand sportif. Cela avait touché le blond plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et depuis son respect envers son aîné n'avait cessé de grandir. Cependant, respect ou non, son féroce capitaine n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le bourrer de coups s'il ne se réveillait pas vite. Kise sauta donc sur ses pieds pour enfiler ses vêtements à la hâte, sous la surveillance draconienne de son aîné.

-/-

Imayoshi ordonna à Aomine de se lever, lequel grogna en réponse quelque chose d'incompréhensible, sans faire mine de bouger.

\- Aomine, c'est l'heure, dépêche-toi. On est là pour s'entraîner, pas pour traîner au lit. Lève-toi !

\- Trop la flemme, souffla le bronzé en s'enfouissant davantage sous sa couette.

L'irritation d'Imayoshi grimpa d'un cran. Il en avait de bonnes le coach ! Veiller à ce qu'Aomine n'en fasse pas qu'à sa tête n'était pas une partie de plaisir ! Le capitaine eut une pensée fugitive pour Momoi, qui s'occupait de cette tête de lard depuis des années sans faillir, et il se sentit soudain plein d'estime pour la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, à bien y penser...

\- Si tu ne te lèves pas dans les deux minutes, je vais chercher Momoi, menaça Imayoshi.

Il vit le bronzé se raidir et jeter un regard dans sa direction, comme pour jauger de sa détermination. Imayoshi lui adressa donc un grand sourire tordu en retour.

Aomine, quant à lui, était en plein dilemme : Il était confortablement installé, bien au chaud, et avait déjà décidé de ne pas sortir de son lit ce matin-là, d'autant qu'il avait du sommeil à rattraper. Cependant, Satsuki pouvait se montrer très persuasive et persévérante quand elle s'y mettait. Si Imayoshi, ce foutu binoclard, allait vraiment la chercher, il pouvait dire adieu aussi bien à son sommeil qu'à sa tranquillité, la jeune fille le sermonnerait à n'en pas douter jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Il jeta un œil vers son capitaine, et celui-ci lui sourit de manière machiavélique. Il était sérieux, il le ferait.

\- En plus, renchérit Imayoshi, prit d'une inspiration subite, Kagami va certainement aller s'entraîner lui, et devenir plus fort. Tu tiens vraiment à perdre contre lui ?

Ce fut l'argument de trop pour l'as, qui repoussa ses couvertures d'un geste brusque avec forces jurons.

-/-

Pour Takao, convaincre son compagnon fut bien plus simple. Face au premier refus de son camarade, il jeta ostensiblement un œil au réveil et lança d'une voix négligente :

\- Bon, comme tu veux, mais si tu ne te dépêche pas, tu vas rater l'émission d'Oha Asa.

Midorima fut debout instantanément, ce qui tira un ricanement moqueur au plus petit.

-/-

Kuroko non plus n'eut pas trop de mal. Il connaissait bien son camarade, et savait où taper pour obtenir le résultat espéré. Devant la moue ensommeillée et malgré tout obstinée de Kagami, il se prépara, sans l'ombre d'un remord, à exploiter la plus grande faiblesse qu'il connaissait à l'Américain.

Celui-ci, épuisé, entendit vaguement une porte coulisser et soupira, soulagé à l'idée que son ombre eut abandonné l'idée de le tirer du lit. Il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil et entendit, comme venant de très loin, la porte coulisser à nouveau. Morphée allait l'emporter définitivement quand il sentit une langue chaude et un peu rugueuse lui lécher le nez. D'abord traversé par l'idée incongrue que Kuroko lui léchait la figure, il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et tomba nez à nez avec la petite tête poilue de Numéro Deux, que Kuroko tenait à quelque centimètre au-dessus de lui.

L'effroi, mêlé à la surprise, lui fit pousser un hurlement perçant qui effraya le chiot et, utilisant ses coudes, il rampa en arrière pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible du monstre.

\- Eh bien voilà Kagami-kun, tu t'es levé. Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile au bout du compte.

Même la voix neutre du passeur ne pouvait dissimuler son ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Enfoiré ! Fais-le sortir, vite !

Kuroko haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, mais Kagami le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas se méprendre sur la lueur goguenarde qui brillait au fond de ses yeux : Kuroko s'amusait beaucoup.

Pendant que ce dernier remettait son animal dans le jardin, Kagami se traita mentalement d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que son ombre avait laissé tomber son objectif ? Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que son coéquipier ne baissait jamais les bras, quelle que soit la situation.

Le petit déjeuner se déroula dan un silence morose, chacun des joueurs étant concentré sur son propre bol. Certains faisaient de gros efforts pour ne pas se rendormir à la Portgas D. Ace, le célèbre pirate, c'est-à-dire la tête la première dans leur bol. Enfin, le coach de Shutoku prit les rennes de l'entraînement en commun. Les joueurs le suivirent en traînant les pieds, même si au fond ils étaient immensément soulagés d'avoir eu affaire à Aida Riko la veille : Dans leur état actuel, nul doute que plusieurs des leurs y seraient restés. Le coach ordonna une séance intensive d'échauffement et de gainage, et les joueurs s'exécutèrent.

Imayoshi, Takao et Kuroko, qui décidément s'entendaient bien, s'installèrent ensemble, suivis machinalement par leur équipier habituel respectif. Ils furent ensuite rejoint par Kise, qui voulait être avec ses amis également.

L'échauffement se poursuivait, et Aomine demanda brutalement :

\- Tetsu, t'es sorti de ta chambre cette nuit ? Vers deux-trois heures du matin.

Kise, Midorima et Kagami se figèrent. Quant au passeur, si la question le surprit, il n'en montra rien, comme d'habitude.

\- Non, répondit-il.

\- T'es sûr ? Insista Kise d'une voix tendue.

\- A deux heures et quelques, il était dans la chambre, intervint Kagami.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? Interrogea Imayoshi. Tu ne dormais pas ?

Le dunker parût mal à l'aise, mais finit par avouer :

\- J'ai été réveillé par un bruit bizarre dans le couloir, cette nuit. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était Kuroko, mais il dormait dans son lit.

\- Toi aussi, Kagamicchi ?

\- Il m'est arrivé une chose similaire, articula Midorima.

\- J'ai pas osé aller voir dans le couloir qui c'était, admit Kise.

\- Moi si, raconta Aomine, mais j'ai vu personne. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que ça devait être Tetsu.

Kuroko, Takao et Imayoshi échangèrent un regard.

\- J'ai rien entendu moi, dit Imayoshi.

\- Moi non plus, ajouta Kuroko.

\- Non plus, lâcha Takao.

Kise gémit.

\- Je croyais qu'on en avait fini avec ces histoires de fantômes !

\- Visiblement non, répondit Imayoshi avec un air ravi qui rendait ses propos encore plus effrayants.

Le coach ordonna à cet instant deux minutes de gainage, et parler devint difficile. En appui sur leur coude tout en ne gardant que les orteils au sol, les joueurs comptaient les secondes, leurs abdominaux au supplice.

Quand enfin ils purent à nouveau discuter sans haleter pitoyablement, Kagami prit la parole :

\- Pour commencer, on doit savoir si quelqu'un est sorti cette nuit, ou si quelqu'un d'autre à entendu quelque chose. On a qu'à interroger les autres joueurs chacun de notre côté, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme.

Il y eut un court silence, rompu par Takao qui siffla d'un air admiratif et moqueur à la fois.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas si pragmatique, déclara Midorima.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui a peur d'un simple chiot, je trouve que tu fais preuve d'un surprenant sang-froid, Kagami-kun, renchérit Kuroko.

\- Qu... Ce sont deux choses différentes ! S'offusqua Kagami.

Sous les remarques narquoises de ses camarades, ses oreilles avaient rougies, et il se concentrait sur un caillou à son pied pour ne pas voir les regards railleurs qui l'entourait.

\- Révéler son point faible devant ses plus grands rivaux, tu es dur, Kuroko, rit Takao.

\- Sérieux ? T'as peur des chiens ? S'esclaffa Aomine.

\- Fermez-là, tous, grogna l'Américain, écarlate.

Takao et Aomine ricanèrent, et même Kise ne put retenir son sourire. Midorima soupira en remontant ses lunettes, comme lassé par l'immaturité de ses camarades, tandis que Kuroko arborait une expression neutre, comme s'il n'était pas le principal responsable de la situation. Cependant, durant ce temps ils n'étaient plus concentrés sur l'entraînement, ce qui n'échappa pas au coach :

\- Hé, le groupe là-bas, taisez-vous un peu et concentrez-vous sur les exercices, vous voulez bien ? Lança ce dernier d'une voix sèche.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit comprendre aux fautifs qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas, et ils acquiescèrent vivement. Malgré tout, on pouvait de temps à autres entendre un gloussement étouffé provenir d'un des joueurs, même si cela ressemblait plus à un rire nerveux.

Ils ne riaient pas par réelle envie, mais plus pour oublier le malaise qui les hantait encore...

* * *

_Voila voila ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! A la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je vous dois des excuses pour ma loooongue absence, les vacances d'été ont toujours eu un effet catastrophique sur ma capacité à écrire... Mais les cours ont repris, et me revoilà donc ! _

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me donner leur avis ! Cette fois-ci je remercie **NaomiWeaver,** à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre avant, je le fais donc ici : Merci beaucoup déjà ! Ça me fait très plaisir que l'histoire te plaise ! Concernant Kuroko oui, ils ont l'habitude, mais ils parvient malgré tout à toujours les surprendre, et surtout, ils étaient dans un autre lieu, une autre ambiance et ils n'ont pas percutés tout de suite ;) Ahah, pour la scène de Riko, j'ai eu pas mal de remarques au sujet des tee-shirts x) Il n'est pas totalement exclu que cette scène arrive plus tard, je ne sais pas trop si je vais trouver où la caser... Ouvre l'œil, sait-on jamais ! :p __Quand au truc qui rampe... ma foi, je ne peux évidemment rien dire ! x) _

_Voila, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Bonne lecture à présent, la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder, elle est déjà en partie écrite._

* * *

L'entraînement en commun s'achevait, et les joueurs de chaque équipe se réunissaient autour de leur coach respectif. Les quatre as avaient fini par conclure qu'il fallait interroger les membres de leur propre équipe. Ainsi, les équipes de Shutoku, Touhou et Kaijo s'éloignèrent, et Kagami vit Aomine poser très familièrement le bras sur les épaules de Sakurai. Il espéra qu'il n'allait pas agir de même avec Wakamatsu s'il souhaitait obtenir une réponse autre qu'un hurlement furibond. Midorima avait sagement engagé la conversation avec son capitaine, Takao sur les talons. Quant à Kise, il s'était attaqué à Kasamatsu et, même si d'aussi loin Kagami ne pouvait entendre ses paroles, il ne put manquer la torgnole que le blond reçut derrière le crâne.

Enfin, les autres équipes disparurent de leur vue, et Riko tira un son strident à son sifflet pour attirer l'attention de ses joueurs.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir leur accord pour un match, annonça-t-elle sans préambule. Je ne les imaginais pas si réfractaires à cette idée. De toute évidence, ils ne veulent pas dévoiler leurs cartes durant ce camp, ce qui peut se comprendre... Mais je reste persuadée que des matchs seraient très bénéfiques, pour eux comme pour nous, je vais donc insister de mon côté. Alors ne vous relâchez surtout pas pendant l'entraînement ! Izuki et Koganei, entraînez-vous à recevoir les Ignite Passes de Kuroko. Kagami et Teppei, travaillez vos feintes, et toi Hyuga je te laisse t'occuper des autres premières années. Au boulot !

Ce jour-là, c'était le tour de Seirin de profiter d'un des petits gymnases, tandis que Kaijo héritait de la forêt alentour, mais les joueurs en venaient presque à regretter d'être à l'intérieur : certes, les conditions d'entraînement étaient bien meilleures sur un terrain plat et régulier, mais il faisait un tel soleil qu'ils auraient adoré en profiter, en sentant une petite brise leur effleurer le visage de temps à autre. Là, tout ce qu'ils sentaient, c'était l'odeur de sueur qui stagnait, exacerbée par la chaleur moite du gymnase.

Lorsque la pause de midi sonna, c'est donc avec un soulagement manifeste que les joueurs de Seirin allèrent s'installer à l'ombre des arbres, en prenant soin de laisser la porte du gymnase ouverte pour aérer cette étouffante chaleur. Ils grignotaient leurs sandwichs en silence, profitant dans le calme du doux bruissement des feuilles sur les arbres, et de temps à autre du chant d'un oiseau plus téméraire que les autres, à quelques mètres d'eux. Le soleil, à présent haut dans le ciel, tapait fort. Un léger courant d'air plus que bienvenu venait parfois s'enrouler autour de leur peau, échauffée par l'effort, et ils pensèrent tous qu'à cet instant, ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre pour être satisfaits. Même Riko était en sueur, et elle tirait sur le col de son tee-shirt pour y faire passer de l'air. Elle jeta un œil sur ses joueurs, jaugeant leur fatigue pour concocter son programme de l'après-midi, mais un regard sur Kagami la distrait de ses préoccupations premières : Le garçon semblait bien plus fatigué que les autres, et elle l'interrogea donc. Après une hésitation, Kagami en profita pour expliquer à tout le monde sa mésaventure nocturne. Au grand plaisir de l'Américain, qui n'avait au fond toujours pas digéré le coup de Numéro Deux dès le réveil, il vit avec un plaisir vengeur que tous les regards se tournaient vers Kuroko avec une lueur de reproche. Mais pour obtenir les informations souhaitées, il fut forcé de préciser que son ombre ne pouvait être le coupable, puisqu'il était à ce moment-là couché sur son futon.

\- T'as dû rêver, tout simplement, non ? Demanda Hyuga d'une voix sceptique.

\- C'est ce que je me disais aussi, mais Midorima, Kise et Aomine ont entendu comme moi. Vous avez rien entendu, vous ?

Les autres joueurs secouèrent la tête de concert.

\- J'ai naturellement le sommeil très lourd, et après la journée qu'on avait passée, je suis tombé comme une masse, confia Teppei.

Les autres approuvèrent de la tête. Visiblement, le tour que prenait la conversation ne leur plaisait pas.

\- Ta description ressemble à une histoire de fantôme, objecta Koganei, formulant tout haut ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

Furihata fut parcouru par un violent frisson. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il était un garçon très anxieux, voire peureux selon certains. Alors ne pouvaient-ils pas arrêter d'évoquer des fantômes à tout bout de champs ? Par définition, un fantôme est le résidu d'une âme retenue sur terre, un concentré d'émotions violentes, un esprit invisible aux vivants qui agit dans l'ombre du monde. C'était définitivement effrayant ! Et si l'on n'avait jamais pu prouver l'existence des fantômes, l'inverse était tout aussi vrai. Oui, Furihata, contrairement à ses camarades, était intimement convaincu que les fantômes n'étaient pas une chimère.

Il s'apprêtait à demander (supplier serait plus juste) que l'on change de sujet, quand les membres de Seirin qui l'entouraient se mirent à fixer un point entre les arbres, dans son dos. Craignant à moitié ce qu'il allait découvrir, le jeune brun se retourna et aperçu deux silhouettes familières qui approchaient en louvoyant entre les troncs. Izuki et son regard perçant fut le premier à les reconnaître : Kise et Kasamatsu. Furihata poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, car autant qu'il sache, ces deux-là appartenaient encore au monde des vivants.

Kise les vit également et, en quelques enjambées de ses longues jambes de mannequin, il les rejoignit en s'écriant d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire :

\- Kurokocchi ! Kagamicchi ! Y'a vraiment un fantôme !

A cette désastreuse nouvelle, Furihata ne put contenir un gémissement étouffé qui lui attira l'attention de Kise, lequel fut content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui les craignait manifestement autant que lui. Il allait donc expliciter ses propos quand Kasamatsu, qui l'avait rattrapé, lui envoya une féroce bourrade dans le dos : Ce n'était pas là un geste amical.

\- N'essaie pas de te justifier avec cette histoire sans queue ni tête, ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais pas du tout Kasamatsu-sempai ! Je te jure que j'avais vérifié ! Je ne me suis pas trompé !

Perdus, Seirin suivait le dialogue, les yeux ronds.

\- Euh... intervint Riko, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Lançant un dernier regard furieux à son joueur, Kasamatsu se tourna vers la coach et expliqua :

\- Il manque deux gourdes pour les joueurs, apparemment notre as ne sait plus compter. C'est lui qui était chargé de les amener aujourd'hui.

\- Mais puisque je te dis qu'elles ont disparues ! Le compte y était, j'en suis sûr !

Le blond défendait très ardemment sa cause, et Kasamatsu devait bien admettre que son joueur n'était pas du genre à tenter à tout prix de dissimuler ses erreurs. Son regard dériva sur l'équipe qui l'entourait et tomba sur Kuroko. Quelques regards suspicieux l'accompagnèrent, et la cible des ces yeux accusateurs leva les mains devant lui en guise de protestation :

\- Je n'ai pas bougé d'ici, comment ça pourrait être de ma faute ?

Kasamatsu, agacé, vit ses doutes revenir et asséna un nouveau coup au mannequin :

\- Mais non, je ne t'accuse pas Kuroko. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas fait son boulot correctement. Tout dans le physique et rien dans la tête !

Kise parût peiné par les paroles de son aîné.

\- Tu es dur Sempai ! Et je suis certain de ce que je dis !

A cet instant, Sakurai déboula à fond de train depuis le gymnase voisin et passa devant eux sans les voir, gardant la tête baissée. Un peu surpris, les joueurs mirent à moment à réagir.

\- Hé, le champignon ! Appela finalement Hyuga.

La petite silhouette de Sakurai se figea sur place :

\- Oui ! Désolé ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il revint sur ses pas et releva enfin la tête pour regarder ses interlocuteurs. Tous purent voir qu'il semblait au bord des larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, le champignon ?

A son ton, il était difficile de savoir s'il était exaspéré ou compatissant.

\- Allons, Hyuga, arrête de l'appeler comme ça, le reprit Teppei, il s'appelle...

\- Désolé d'être un champignon ! S'écria aussitôt Sakurai, lui coupant la parole. Et je suis désolé d'être un incapable, désolé de ne pas avoir assez pris de gourdes, désolé, désolé !

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

\- Tu veux dire, demanda lentement Hyuga, que vous n'avez pas assez de gourdes ?

Et le shooter de Touhou, tout en ponctuant son récit d'excuses, expliqua qu'il avait été chargé de ramener les gourdes pour les autres joueurs au début de l'entraînement, et qu'au moment de la pause on s'était aperçu qu'il en manquait deux.

\- C'est bien un fantôme ! Gémit Furihata.

\- Mais non, c'est une coïncidence, grogna Kagami, l'air revêche.

\- Deux gourdes eux aussi ? C'est une sacrée coïncidence alors... rétorqua Kuroko, aussi stoïque que d'ordinaire.

Kasamatsu semblait gêné, lui, et il jetait des regards étranges à son coéquipier, comme s'il regrettait de l'avoir frappé pour rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les suppositions battaient leur plein entre les joueurs, ils virent Midorima arriver, l'air perturbé. En apercevant le petit attroupement, il obliqua pour les rejoindre et s'enquit, aussi hautain qu'il le put, de la raison de ce raffut. Kuroko se chargea de lui expliquer, et tous découvrirent alors qu'il avait l'art et la manière de résumer les choses tout en gardant la cohérence des événements. Quand il eut compris ce qui se passait, le shooter de Shutoku resta un instant silencieux. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et observa les joueurs de ses yeux verts un instant, comme pour les jauger. Finalement, il avoua :

\- Il nous est arrivé la même chose. Nous avons d'abord soupçonné Kuroko, mais Takao affirme ne pas l'avoir vu, et d'après vous il n'a pas bougé d'ici...

Riko blêmit, Furihata cacha son visage dans ses mains, imité par Sakurai. Kise s'agrippa à l'épaule de Kasamatsu, visiblement incapable de parler.

\- Un vrai fantôme ? demanda le capitaine de Kaijo d'une voix tendue.

Midorima et Kagami secouèrent la tête de concert.

-Il doit y avoir une raison rationnelle derrière tout ça, affirma Midorima d'un ton péremptoire.

-Ce soir, on demandera à la gérante combien de gourdes elle avait préparée, trancha Hyuga d'un ton définitif.

Sa voix s'était faite autoritaire, et il ordonna la reprise de l'entraînement, ce qui sembla tirer la coach de sa torpeur. Son sifflet en bouche, elle siffla deux fois, l'air concentrée. Les joueurs de Seirin se dirigèrent donc vers le gymnase, tandis que Midorima, Sakurai, Kasamatsu et Kise repartaient vers l'auberge chercher des gourdes pour remplacer les disparues. Tous jetaient des regards méfiants autour d'eux, comme pour chercher quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Ils regagnèrent donc la salle surchauffée, qui avait fort heureusement eu le temps de bien aérer, et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en respirant l'air, qui était à peu près sain.

\- N'oubliez pas de bien boire pour vous réhydrater avant la reprise, sinon vous serez tout courbaturés demain, conseilla Riko.

Concentrée sur son rôle de coach, elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux implications de sa phrase. Cependant, cela n'échappa pas aux joueurs, qui jetèrent un coup d'œil méfiant aux gourdes sagement posées dans un coin. Personne n'osa aller les chercher. Teppei et Izuki lancèrent un regard à Hyuga :

\- Hyuga, c'est toi le capitaine, va les chercher, lança Teppei d'une voix qui peinait à cacher sa nervosité.

\- Oui, c'est ton rôle, capitaine, renchérit Izuki en se glissant derrière lui.

Aidé par Koganei et Mitobe, il poussa le jeune homme récalcitrant en direction des gourdes. Mais, peu désireux d'aller vérifier en personne, Hyuga s'écria :

\- N'importe quoi ! D'abord, vous respectez mon statut que quand ça vous arrange ! Et puis c'est pas au capitaine de faire ce genre de tâche, mais aux jeunots ! Au boulot, Furihata !

L'interpellé sursauta violemment, et se désigna du doigt, comme pour dire ''MOI ?'', mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Devant la réticence du garçon, Hyuga se mit à vociférer sur le respect qu'on devait à ses aînés et le pauvre seconde se précipita vers le coin où étaient entreposées les gourdes.

''Impossible qu'il en manque, de toute façon, on voyait très bien la porte du gymnase de là où on était, si quelqu'un était venu, on l'aurai vu, tentait-il de se rassurer. Même si les fantômes existent, ils ont mieux à faire que voler des gourdes ! Pour les autres équipes, ça doit être une coïncidence, hein ?''

Mais en réalité, il traînait de plus en plus les pieds à mesure qu'il approchait, comme si retarder l'échéance allait changer la situation. Une fois arrivé devant le tas, il déglutit avec difficulté, inspira un grand coup et, retenant sa respiration, il commença à compter. Arrivé au bout, il se dit qu'il avait dû faire une erreur et il recommença. Deux fois. Mais peu importe combien de fois il comptait, la vérité était là : Il manquait effectivement deux gourdes...

Livide, il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui, anxieux, attendaient son verdict, la gorge nouée par l'appréhension. Son expression d'horreur, plus que la pâleur inquiétante de sa peau, leur donna la réponse. Riko, qui avait fini par faire le lien, se joignit à l'angoisse générale.

\- Qui... Qui était chargé de s'occuper des gourdes aujourd'hui ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

\- C'était moi... Répondit machinalement Izuki, toujours en état de choc.

On ne pouvait même pas l'accuser d'avoir mal compté : Izuki était de loin le meilleur d'entre eux en math. Parcourus d'un frisson surprenant vu la chaleur ambiante, ils échangèrent des regards. Eux aussi... A ce point-là, on ne pouvait plus parler de coïncidences.

Ils restèrent figés jusqu'à ce que Kuroko les reprenne à l'ordre, aussi imperturbable que d'ordinaire :

\- Pour l'instant, ça ne sert à rien d'y réfléchir. Reprenons l'entraînement, et ce soir, comme Hyuga-san l'a proposé tout à l'heure, on demandera à la gérante combien de gourdes elle avait préparé.

Un peu sonnés à l'idée de se faire enguirlander par Kuroko, les autres restèrent un instant silencieux, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Kuroko-kun a raison, inutile de se prendre la tête, affirma Riko, l'air plus convaincue qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Rappelez-vous qu'on a payé cher pour ce camp d'entraînement, alors ne gaspillez pas votre énergie pour des bêtises. A tous les coups, comme hier, ça va être un malentendu.

Un peu rassurés, les joueurs soupirèrent et se remirent à leurs exercices.

Comme la veille, ils finirent l'entraînement très tard : La nuit était déjà tombée, étendant son voile noir constellé d'étoiles sur le ciel. L'air s'était également bien rafraîchi, et Riko ordonna à son équipe de se dépêcher de rejoindre l'auberge pour ne pas attraper froid après l'effort. L'angoisse, qui les avait quittés durant l'entraînement pour laisser la place à la concentration du sportif, revenait à présent se loger en eux tandis qu'ils regardaient les bois qui les entouraient sur le chemin menant à l'auberge. L'obscurité rendait les arbres plus mystérieux, plus inquiétants, comme s'ils étaient habités par une force maléfique, et nombre des joueurs se surprirent à détourner le regard.

Aussi furent-ils immensément soulagés en franchissant le seuil de la porte de l'auberge éclairée, où la gérante leur annonça que le bain était prêt. Cependant, ce dernier était tiède quand ils y entrèrent : Les autres joueurs avaient fini depuis longtemps. Lorsque, réchauffés et vêtus des mêmes yukatas que la veille, ils pénétrèrent dans le réfectoire, ils remarquèrent aussitôt l'ambiance particulière qui régnait : La rumeur du fantôme-qui-n'était-pas-Kuroko s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et les joueurs discutaient à voix basse en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. La gérante avait une nouvelle fois disparue dans la cuisine, mais le gérant paraissait soucieux également. Il jeta un regard aux nouveaux arrivants et leur enjoignit de se rasseoir. Une fois l'équipe de Seirin installée, il se leva et frappa ses mains potelées l'une contre l'autre pour réclamer le silence. Les joueurs, qui s'étaient déjà penchés vers les membres de Seirin pour leur annoncer les dernières nouvelles, se redressèrent et fixèrent leurs yeux sur le petit bonhomme rondouillard. Contrairement à sa femme, le vieil homme semblait assez peu sûr de lui, et il prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

\- Hum ! Eh bien... J'ai entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, cette histoire de gourdes... euh...

Il essuya ses mains, probablement moites, sur son kimono brun. Il n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude de s'exprimer ainsi en public, et sa nervosité en était d'autant plus perceptible. Il inspira à fond et reprit, d'une voix plus ferme :

\- Après une rapide enquête, il s'avère qu'il y avait bien le bon nombre de gourdes quand vous êtes partis ce matin. Nous... nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais... Il se racla la gorge, et poursuivi sur un ton plus assuré. ...Mais soyez prudents, il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui rôde dans les environs. Même si je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'il y aurait à voler une gourde, ou deux, à chaque équipe, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il avait tenté de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais sa tentative d'humour tomba à plat. Un silence quasi-religieux planait sur la salle. La gérante, qui était discrètement revenue durant le discours de son mari, s'avança et prit la parole à son tour, attirant tous les regards. Cette femme avait une autorité naturelle et imposante, et elle n'eut pas besoin de hausser la voix pour être écoutée :

\- Il n'y a pas non plus de raisons de paniquer. Continuez donc votre séjour comme prévu, ce n'était probablement qu'un vagabond de passage. Et puis un vol de gourdes n'a rien de dangereux. Donc à présent laissons ce sujet de côté et passons à table.

Comme répondant à un signal, les serveurs franchirent la porte des cuisines à cet instant, les bras chargés. Il y avait bien plus de marmites que la veille et les serveurs fixaient Kagami, l'air revêches. Celui-ci ne comprit pas l'hostilité teintée de défi qu'il voyait briller dans leur regard.

Une soupe miso traditionnelle fut servie, et les marmites furent vidées jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Sans se décourager, les serveurs enchaînèrent avec des gyozas au poulet et un tempura de légumes. Les quantités étaient énormes, et la plupart des joueurs pâlirent en voyant la montagne de plats, en équilibre sur un chariot, qui se dirigeait vers eux. La nourriture était délicieuse et, hormis les exceptions comme Kuroko et son appétit de moineau, tous se resservirent au moins trois fois. Quant à Kagami, il n'en finissait plus d'avaler des assiettes à toute vitesse. Cependant, les serveurs notèrent avec satisfaction une baisse de régime sur la fin... Qui n'empêcha pourtant pas l'Américain de terminer chaque plat jusqu'à la dernière miette. En dessert, on leur servit un gâteau au thé vert, et Kagami termina sa part tout en zieutant celle de son ombre, qui était amplement rassasiée.

Les membres du personnel, qui avaient crus un instant pouvoir triompher poussèrent un grognement collectif. Frustrés, ils virent le monstre avaler le gâteau de son camarade et jeter un œil désolé autour de lui, à la recherche d'une part supplémentaire. Mais son espoir fut déçu, et il quitta le réfectoire avec les autres.

Une fois seuls, les cuisiniers échangèrent un regard. L'un d'eux soupira qu'il était impossible de rassasier le garçon, mais il fut repris à l'ordre par un de ses aînés : Sa toque haute indiquait qu'il était le chef de cuisine, et son visage fatigué sous des cheveux déjà bien gris montraient qu'il n'était plus tout jeune. Cependant, la flamme de la détermination brillait toujours dans ses prunelles chocolat :

\- Même vorace, ce garçon reste humain, il est donc possible de combler son appétit. Ne baissez pas les bras, il nous reste encore quelques jours pour le vaincre ! N'oubliez pas, il a peut-être gagné une bataille supplémentaire, mais il n'a pas encore remporté la guerre ! Nous avons toujours fait honneur à l'auberge jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nulle raison que ça change ! Déclama-t-il d'une voix forte, animée par la passion.

Et, se rassemblant autour de leur chef, les cuisiniers se mirent à chuchoter tout bas, à la manière d'un sutra - ou d'une malédiction :

\- Nous l'aurons un jour ! Nous l'aurons !

Dans le couloir, Kagami fut pris d'un inexplicable frisson : il n'avait pourtant pas froid... Une sorte de cri de guerre leur parvint soudain depuis les cuisines. Surpris, les joueurs se demandèrent rapidement ce qui se passait, mais la question leur sorti vite de la tête : ils avaient des préoccupations plus importantes en tête à cet instant. Durant le repas, la rumeur des bruits étranges que certains avaient entendus durant la nuit s'était répandue, s'ajoutant à l'inexplicable épisode des gourdes, et beaucoup appréhendaient d'aller se coucher. Quelques courageux avaient même décidés de veiller toute la nuit. Les raisons en étaient nombreuses : les plus sceptiques voulaient vérifier la véracité de ces informations, certains avaient trop peur pour fermer les yeux, d'autres enfin, comme Imayoshi, jubilaient à l'idée de voir un fantôme.

Contrairement aux soirs précédents, les joueurs n'allèrent pas s'enfermer de suite dans leurs chambres, préférant discuter des derniers événements dans le couloir. Un peu à l'écart, Kagami, Aomine et Midorima discutaient entre eux : L'esprit rationnel de Midorima avait repris le dessus, et il affirma d'une voix sans appel, en remontant ses lunettes, que rien ne se produirait cette nuit-là.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression que si, marmonna Kagami.

Son instinct, que certains comparait à celui d'une bête sauvage, et qui ne l'avait jamais trompé jusqu'ici, lui soufflait que tout ça était loin d'être fini.

-Hin, tu flippe Bakagami ? Se moqua Aomine.

-Comme si, imbécile, rétorqua aussitôt l'interpellé.

-Tu parles ! Je parie que tu vas te faire dessus s'il se passe quelque chose !

Et ils continuèrent sur ce ton, sous les soupirs lassés du joueur de Shutoku.

Mais en réalité, malgré leurs paroles bravaches, aucun des deux garçons n'en menait large. Aomine surtout, en tant que japonais, avait grandi au milieu d'histoires folkloriques au sujet d'esprits, bien plus que Kagami, car les États-Unis est un pays jeune et moderne où les histoires de fantômes n'ont plus leur place aux côtés de la science. Et le bronzé angoissait : si fantôme il y avait réellement, qu'était-il censé faire ? On ne pouvait pas se battre contre un fantôme...

Les coachs arrivèrent alors et grondèrent de mécontentement en voyant que leurs joueurs n'étaient pas encore couchés. Tous furent donc contraints de prendre la direction de leur chambre, en traînant des pieds.

Sur le chemin, Kagami contempla un instant le profil de son ombre. Kuroko paraissait serein. C'était difficile à dire, vu son impassibilité coutumière, mais le dunker ne distinguait aucune trace d'angoisse sur son visage fin. Curieux, il lui demanda :

\- Kuroko, tu crois aux fantômes toi ?

\- Oui, se contenta de répondre son camarade, d'un ton plus que laconique.

\- Alors que t'en as jamais vu ? Insista le plus grand, surpris.

Le passeur tourna ses prunelles azur vers lui, et Kagami eut l'impression d'être transpercé jusqu'à l'âme par ce regard aigu.

\- « Faut-il absolument voir les choses pour qu'elles existent ? Cela signifie-t-il qu'avant qu'on les rencontre, les fantômes n'existent pas ? D'un autre côté, c'est parce qu'on y croit que certaines choses finissent pas exister. », Prononça Kuroko d'un air sentencieux.

La réponse, sibylline, n'aida pas Kagami qui se gratta le crâne, perplexe.

\- ... Quoi ? Finit-il par lâcher.

\- Juste une phrase que j'ai lue récemment dans un livre, répondit Kuroko en secouant la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est une jolie citation, commenta Midorima derrière eux. Un peu philosophique aussi...

\- Toujours accroché à tes bouquins, hein, Tetsu ? Ricana Aomine juste devant.

\- Un singe dans ton genre ne pourra jamais comprendre la beauté des mots, de toute manière, le rabroua Midorima, qui s'était senti personnellement insulté par la remarque du bronzé.

\- Je t'ai pas causé, espèce de rat de bibliothèque !

\- Et alors, tu as quelque chose contre les rats de bibliothèque ?

A la surprise générale cette dernière phrase, prononcée sur un ton mi-chantant mi-agressif, émanait d'Imayoshi.

Bouche bée, Aomine resta planté devant son aîné sans rien trouver à répondre. Imayoshi, un grand lecteur ? Il avait du mal à l'imaginer. Ignorant totalement l'air ébahi de ceux qui l'entourait, Imayoshi se tourna vers Kuroko et lui dit :

\- Moi je connais cette phrase.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, Imayoshi-san, répondit le plus petit en souriant.

\- Ce bouquin est génial. L'auteur arrive à nous captiver de bout en bout, tout en transmettant une philosophie de vie si poétique et apaisante à travers ses personnages ! Reprit le capitaine de Touhou.

\- C'est sûr que ça fait rêver, admit le passeur. Mais le mieux c'est...

Et, sous les yeux interloqués de leurs camarades, les deux garçons s'éloignèrent, entièrement absorbés par leur conversation.

\- Depuis quand ils s'entendent si bien, ces deux-là ? Interrogea Aomine, toujours sous le choc.

Kagami se contenta de hausser les épaules pour montrer son ignorance et son incompréhension, aussi sonné que lui. Décidément, son ombre ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Aomine, lui, semblait plutôt craindre les possibles conséquences d'une alliance entre le capitaine sadique et son ancienne ombre au caractère bien trempé.

Finalement, après un petit moment tout le monde reprit ses esprits, et chacun regagna sa chambre. Quand Kagami fit coulisser la porte de la sienne, il eut la surprise de découvrir son camarade, installé en tailleur sur le sol, Numéro Deux sur les genoux. Le chien se tortillait sous les mains de son propriétaire pour être certain d'être caressé et grattouillé là où il le souhaitait.

Saisi d'effroi presque malgré lui, Kagami se figea sur le pas de la porte. Néanmoins, s'il était incapable de faire un pas de plus dans la chambre, il n'avait pas non plus envie de hurler, et de briser par la même occasion l'atmosphère chaleureuse de la pièce. En effet, Kuroko dégageait beaucoup de douceur à cet instant, et le dunker se dit qu'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Mais son ombre releva les yeux, croisa les siens et reprit son masque neutre. Il parût comprendre le dilemme de son camarade et, saisissant le chiot dans ses bras, il rejoignit le jardin sans faire de commentaire, permettant à l'Américain de recommencer à respirer.

Osant désormais entrer suffisamment dans la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière lui, il s'exécuta et se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il avait vraiment été très surpris de voir que son ombre s'entendre si bien avec Imayoshi. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ces deux-là puissent avoir des points communs. En fait, se rendit-il compte, au fond il ne savait pas grand chose de son ami en dehors du basket et de ses relations avec les membres de la Génération des Miracles. Il aimait les chiens au point d'avoir accepté d'adopter le chiot errant, il croyait aux fantômes, avait une tête impossible au réveil et avait un humour bien à lui. Et à part ça...

Songeur, Kagami fixa la porte menant au jardin jusqu'à ce que celle-ci coulisse à nouveau pour laisser réapparaître l'objet de ses pensées.

Imperturbable, le passeur annonça qu'il avait mit Numéro Deux dans sa niche. Il se dirigeait vers son futon, avec l'évidente intention de s'y coucher, quand, sentant que le regard de son camarade ne le quittait pas, il demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kagami-kun ?

Le dunker tergiversa un instant, pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire. Finalement, il se lança :

\- Ton bouquin là... Celui dont tu parlais avec Imayoshi...

\- Oui ?

\- Quand on sera rentrés... File-le moi, je le lirai.

C'était un petit pas pour mieux connaître son coéquipier, mais c'était mieux que rien. Un peu gêné malgré tout, Kagami détourna le regard. Quant à Kuroko, d'abord un peu surpris, il finit par laisser un franc sourire naître sur ses lèvres.

\- Bien sur, Kagami-kun, répondit-il.

L'autre garda un silence un peu bougon, et ils se couchèrent.

-/-

Dans la chambre d'Imayoshi et Aomine, une paire d'yeux bleu marine ne quittaient pas la silhouette fine d'Imayoshi. Aomine était déjà allongé sur son futon, par-dessus la couverture, couché sur le côté, le bras retenant sa tête dans une attitude nonchalante. Imayoshi, lui, s'activait à défaire son futon avec des gestes que la fatigue rendait lents.

\- Alors comme ça... commença l'as.

L'autre s'interrompit et leva la tête vers lui, le fixant derrière ses lunettes et ses paupières plissées qui ne pouvaient suffire à dissimuler la vivacité de son regard. Il ne dit rien, attendant que l'autre poursuive.

\- Comme ça, t'es un grand lecteur ?

Imayoshi, l'air à la fois narquois et provocateur, lui sourit. Il y avait aussi un peu de bravade sur son visage, comme s'il le défiait d'oser rire.

\- Tu ne sais pas tout de moi...

\- J'vois ça... grogna Aomine.

\- Ça t'intéresse ? Interrogea Imayoshi, sardonique.

Aomine se laissa retomber sur le dos en soufflant d'un air las.

-Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua-t-il sans prendre la peine de réprimer son bâillement. Seulement j't'imaginais pas comme ça.

\- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, tu connais la règle, riposta l'autre en terminant d'étaler son futon.

Tandis qu'Imayoshi se relevait pour éteindre la lumière, Aomine reprit la parole :

-Depuis quand t'es pote avec Tetsu comme ça ?

Imayoshi lui coula un regard goguenard qu'il agrémenta d'un petit rire moqueur :

-T'es jaloux ? Ricana-t-il.

Le bronzé lui jeta un regard furieux. Puis il grogna et posa son bras sur ses yeux pendant que son camarade, qui avait éteint la lumière, s'enfouissait sous les couvertures avec un soupir de satisfaction. Imayoshi avait prévu de rester éveillé, mais la fatigue qui parcourrait son corps eut raison de lui et il s'endormit aussi vite que son coéquipier.

Mais ils ne dormirent pas longtemps. A peu près une heure plus tard, ils furent brusquement réveillés par un son lugubre. Comme la veille, on aurait dit que quelqu'un rampait sur le sol, mais en plus des halètements douloureux, on pouvait désormais entendre également des gémissements plaintifs, et un étrange cliquetis métallique à glacer le sang.

Aomine et Imayoshi se redressèrent d'un coup sur leur séant. Échangeant un regard, ils se dégagèrent de leurs draps et progressèrent sans bruit jusqu'à la porte coulissante. Le bruit était plus fort à présent, plus proche. L'as de Touhou jeta un œil vers son camarade, et constata qu'il avait l'air ravi.

''C'est vrai, il aime les histoires de fantôme, ce tordu... se rappela-t-il.''

Lui-même ne s'amusait pas du tout. Il était intimement persuadé qu'un des joueurs s'était mis en tête de leur faire une mauvaise blague, et il avait bien l'intention de lui mettre la main dessus très vite pour lui faire passer l'envie de jouer à ça.

D'un accord muet, Aomine et Imayoshi ouvrirent la porte et sautèrent dans le couloir. Cette portion de couloir n'était qu'une succession de porte menant à des chambres, il n'y avait donc pas de fenêtres par lesquelles la lueur de la lune aurait pu se faufiler. Il faisait noir comme dans un four.

Les deux camarades de chambre eurent à peine le temps de réaliser que le bruit s'était tût, comme sorti d'un rêve, qu'ils furent soudain éblouis par une brusque lumière vive : Un peu plus loin, Kasamatsu venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur, l'air sévère. Visiblement, il avait, tout comme eux, espéré mettre la main sur le coupable et lui passer un bon savon. A côté de lui, Kise, le bras levé pour se protéger les yeux, sondait le couloir d'un air anxieux. Aomine l'imita, l'air sombre, et Imayoshi jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais à part eux, le couloir était vide.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes coulissantes des autres chambres s'ouvrirent de toutes parts, révélant des joueurs en pyjamas, mais l'air plus tendus qu'endormis. De toute évidence, tous avaient entendu l'étrange bruit.

Aomine, suspicieux, chercha la petite silhouette de Kuroko. Il le repéra à côté de Kagami, sur le pas de leur porte. Ses cheveux, comme toujours à son réveil, partaient dans tous les sens, et il regardait autour de lui, visiblement aussi perplexe que les autres. Leur chambre était loin de la leur, trop pour que le passeur l'ait rejointe pendant le court laps de temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'instant où le bruit avait cessé. Aomine aurait pu soupçonner les autres élèves des chambres plus proches, mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu être assez discret pour rejoindre sa porte sans se faire repérer. De plus, de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, aucun joueur ne manquait à l'appel. Parcouru par un mauvais pressentiment, l'as de Touhou dût admettre que de toute évidence, aucun des joueurs n'était responsable de ce qui s'était produit...

Le murmure presque extatique d'Imayoshi à sa droite lui confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul à être arrivé à cette conclusion :

-Un vrai fantôme !

Autour d'eux, les joueurs commençaient à se quereller avec leurs voisins, les priants d'avouer qu'il était coupable de la plaisanterie douteuse, mais évidemment, tous niaient la moindre implication, et le ton montait très vite. Kagami avait évidemment rejoint la lutte verbale, et il apostrophait le pauvre Sakurai d'un air féroce. Midorima tentait d'extorquer des aveux à Mitobe, qui ne pouvait que secouer les mains en signe d'innocence, pendant que Koganei traduisait à côté, sous l'hilarité de Takao, toujours prompt à rire. Wakamatsu s'était approché de Teppei qui rigolait nerveusement, une main sur la nuque tandis qu'à côté, Hyuga menaçait Moriyama. Furihata et les autres premières années échangeaient des regards terrifiés, tandis que Kise, plus pâle que jamais, s'accrochait désespérément à l'épaule de Kasamatsu, pour l'heure occupé à tenter d'établir un dialogue avec Kuroko, qui se contentait de le regarder de ses grands yeux bleus. Difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait, bien entendu, mais Aomine le soupçonnait d'être tellement troublé qu'il en perdait ses mots. Sans doute n'entendait-il même pas ce que l'autre lui racontait.

Évidemment, toutes ces discussions ne se passaient pas dans le plus grand calme, ce fut donc sans surprise que les joueurs virent soudain débarquer Riko et Momoi en tenue de nuit. Mais ils étaient tous tellement perturbés que personne, hormis Moriyama, ne se retourna sur Momoi, pourtant adorable avec ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, ses longs cheveux en désordre et son air perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Riko, de son côté, n'avait pas le moindre aspect attendrissant : Elle dégageait, malgré son pyjama, la même férocité que si elle s'était trouvée sur un champ de bataille. Elle saisit le premier joueur de son équipe à sa portée, à savoir Hyuga, et se mit à l'agonir d'injure, tout en lui promettant les pires souffrances si ils les avaient réveillées sans raison.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous dans le couloir à cette heure-là ? Le camp d'entraînement n'est pas terminé que je sache ! Vous vous relâchez parce que ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de l'entraînement en commun ?

Et Hyuga se ratatinait devant la colère de la petite femme qui lui faisait face, tandis que Teppei tentait désespérément d'expliquer la situation aux nouvelles arrivantes qui l'écoutaient de plus en plus éberluées.

-Un bruit ? Que vous avez tous entendu ?

Furihata hocha vigoureusement la tête à plusieurs reprises, visiblement terrifié. Momoi croisa le regard d'Aomine et lui indiqua Kuroko du menton, mais son ami secoua la tête pour indiquer que le joueur fantôme n'était pas le coupable cette fois-ci. Momoi pâlit.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? S'exclama soudain une voix tonitruante bien que féminine.

Tous se retournèrent vers l'origine du cri, et virent arriver la petite silhouette amaigrie de la gérante, très digne même dans ses pantoufles et ses vêtements de nuit. Derrière elle trottinait son mari, essoufflé et tentant tant bien que mal de réajuster son haut remonté sur son ventre bedonnant.

Aussitôt, des voix s'élevèrent pour tenter d'expliquer aux propriétaires ce qui venait de leur arriver, mais cela ne créait qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible qui finit par faire craquer la gérante :

-ASSEZ ! hurla-t-elle, et le silence se fit immédiatement.

Elle se tourna vers Kuroko, qui paraissait le moins touché par les événements grâce à son air impassible, et lui ordonna de lui expliquer la situation. Le passeur s'exécuta d'une voix neutre. La fin de son récit fut suivi par un silence pesant. Face à lui, la gérante avait fermé les yeux, tandis que le gérant affichait une mine horrifiée. Rouvrant les yeux, la gérante prit le temps de fixer ses prunelles vert pâle dans les yeux de chacune des personnes présentes avant d'annoncer :

-Bon, on ne peut rien faire ce soir, je vous conseille de retourner vous coucher pour le moment, nous éclaircirons tout cela demain matin. A la lumière du jour et après plusieurs heures de sommeil, nous trouverons sans doute une explication tout à fait rationnelle. A présent, tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre, et pas de discussion !

Aidée par Riko, qui décidément plaisait bien à la vieille femme, elle veilla à ce que chaque joueur referme bien sa chambre, puis elle s'approcha de son mari.

-C'est comme l'histoire que nous a raconté l'ancien propriétaire quand nous avons acheté l'auberge, lui souffla celui-ci, comme s'il n'osait plus parler à voix haute.

-Sottises ! Répliqua sa femme. Il n'est rien arrivé pendant vingt ans, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison cela se produirait maintenant. En attendant, je vous interdit de parler de cette histoire aux résidents.

Haussant les épaules, le gérant la suivit sans rien ajouter. Aucun des deux n'avait vu Kise entrouvrir sa porte quelques instants plus tôt pour suivre leur conversation. Le mannequin déglutit avec difficulté, une lueur de terreur dans le regard...


End file.
